A Long Epilougue
by SunSora20
Summary: What new challenges a wait Ed and Winry now that father has been defeated? Will Ed find a new way to use alchemy? Manga-verse Royai, AlxMei and Edwin Mainly Edwin Rated T in case. Sequel is up!
1. Between train rides

**Hey there, it's Draya. This is my first fanfic and I hate when author's notes are long, so here ya go**

**EDIT- I've decided to repost the first couple chapters :) I hope I fixed everything.**

**Disclaimer: I simply do not own Fullmetal Alchemist ):**

**Chapter one:**

* * *

**_Between train rides_**

(Winry's P.O.V)

Really?! Seriously?! He used alchemy to tell me he loved me? What loser would- my loser I guess. Then he has the nerve to laugh at my own confession. Although it was a little um… dirty sounding I guess. I mean, I didn't want it to sound that way!

His embrace is so warm, and somehow all my thoughts are emptied in an instant. As soon as his arm releases me, my thoughts come flooding back. Like a lovesick teen, his hug just isn't enough for me. He takes one step, then another, slowly getting closer and closer to the train that means goodbye. Once again with an empty mind, I find myself grabbing for his hand. Shocked, he doesn't pull away, or maybe he doesn't want to. Our lips meet, finally, after all that waiting. With another one of his airy chuckles, he releases me.

"Bye Win."

"Yeah." I murmur and lean my forehead against his. From somewhere inside the train a person wolf whistles.

"Hey! Are you comin' or stayin' with your girlfriend?" The conductor calls out.

"She's not my- wait are you my girlfriend now Winry?" Ed asks meekly. Is he an idiot?

"Of course I am!"

"Heehee feisty one ya got there." The unseen conductor calls out. Lucky for him he's unseen.

As his train leaves the station, I gently touch my fingers to my lips. Some one behind me comments on Ed's lack of presence in Risembol.

"Men who sit around all day are boring." is my response. The whole walk back to the house my mind is centered on Ed and well… that kiss. So when I walk in you can imagine my face is a little red. Okay, more than a little. Granny, who can read me like a book, immediately notices.

"What? Did he confess his undying love for you or something?" I guess my lack of response and beet red face is her answer. "He did?! Heh. I thought he would be too chicken."

"Well… actually, he used um, alchemy to tell me so he didn't exactly say undying."

"Wait- the little twerp told you using alchemy?" I laugh and twirl around the kitchen, a finger on my lips. "So he had the guts to kiss you as well?" Granny asks. I nod and skip up the stairs. While in my bedroom I remember his blushing face and giggle. My thoughts are interrupted however, when I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Granny calls from downstairs.

I hear a boy's voice. "Is Winry home?"

"Why, are those flowers for her?" Granny asks. Wait flowers?

"Well… uhhh yeah." I can feel his blush from up here.

"Sorry kid, she's already taken." I think the boy says something else, but Granny's words are still ringing in my ears. I smile and sigh in relief. It would have been awkward if I had to talk to the boy. I was already taken. I finally have the right to say that. After all the waiting. You know what? That waiting was totally worth it.

* * *

(Edwards P.O.V)

God. Did she have to say that? That I could have all of her? Did she know what she was implying? I mean, it's not like I never considered having a family with Winry… The train whistle signals we had reached Ishbal, the last stop before the long journey to the Western country.

As I step off the train, I hear some interesting news.

"Yeah! I heard the Flame Alchemist was in town too!" Well I do still have to return my pocket watch. I guess I'm paying the colonel a visit. I walk faster to catch up with the two Ishbalan girls.

"Could you tell me where the Flame Alchemist is staying?"

"Why? You planning on assassinating him or something? 'Cause he's the best thing that's happened to Ishbal!" The older girls face is red from her rant.

"N-nothing like that! I just,"

"Oh don't mind her!" the younger girl cuts in. "She's had an obsession with Roy for awhile now. I'll show you where he's staying."

A little reluctantly I'll admit, I follow the girl. I can't help but notice the other one is stalking us. Sensing my unease, the kinder girl whispers to me; "She would never give up the chance to see Roy in person."

"Oh." Is my witty response. We finally arrive at Roy's barracks. The younger girl rings the doorbell and we all wait in uncomfortable silence for a moment. Riza eventually comes to the door. Her hair is a little more ruffled than usual for some reason.

"Fullmetal! This is a surprise!"

"It's Edward Riza, I'm not an alchemist anymore. Or a dog of the military."

"Wait… Did you just call him Fullmetal?!" The younger girl asks suddenly.

"Umm yes I did." Riza confirms slowly.

"Oh my god!" The girl turns to me and clasps her hands together. "I've been a fan for like ever!" She fan girl squeals rather loudly. Right then, Roy decides to appear.

"Hey this is going to sound like, super weird, but… would you… would you…" Her face turns crimson. "Kiss me please? I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

All I can do is keep my jaw off the floor. In my moment of speechless-ness, Roy makes everything worse.

"Well, if the young lady asks like that, you can't exactly say no, can you?" The bastard smirks at my situation.

Surprisingly, the older girl saves me. "Well… Roy if you think that… do you think you would mind kissing… me?" I laugh outright at his face. He has not managed to keep his jaw off the ground. Riza's eyes darken dangerously.

"I'm sorry girls, but both these men have things they have to attend to. Edward has a woman already anyway. Right Ed?" her voice is tense with carefully controlled rage.

"Of course!" I say, a little scared of angry Riza. Riza blinks and stares at me in disbelief for a moment. Finally, she smiles.

"So you'll admit you like her." She stays, a hint of amusement in her voice. I can't help but laugh at that. Like her? As if. I moved past that point a long time a go. But it's not as if I'd ever admit that to Riza. Especially not to Roy. So I just nod and shoot a meaning filled gaze in Roy's direction.

"Hm. Its good to know that there's still some real men left in this country. Men who tell the girls they love that they love them without any room for wondering." Riza finishes her rant with a snort, glaring at Roy full force through out it.

At this point, it seems like everyone is glaring at Roy. Or smirking at him with indecent thoughts in their head. I don't feel a shred of pity for the bastard though. It's his own fault for taking so damn long confessing to Riza. It makes sense she's sick of him. Then again… I did take my own sweet time in telling Winry… Wait a second…

"Hey Roy weren't you blind?!" Seeing the dangerous direction the conversation is taking, Riza shoos the two girls away, and whisk's me inside closing the door behind her.

"Well… um… any way's! Why are you here Fullmetal?"

I decide to let him change the topic for now. "I'm not an alchemist anymore." Funny, before, I used to get angry when people forgot I was an alchemist. Now it's getting annoying that people won't forget that fact. "In fact, I only dropped in to return this." I hold up my official pocket watch.

"You're quitting?" Riza asks sounding a little surprised.

"I told you, I'm no longer an alchemist."

"Wait so you're literally not an alchemist?!" Roy and Riza exclaim in unison.

"Yep." I explain exactly how things went down on promise day and get up to leave. Roy and Riza both follow me to the door. Roy's arm snakes around Riza's waist as they wave goodbye. Now is the perfect time for some payback for all those times those two teased me about Winry. "Have fun you love birds!" I call over my shoulder. I almost trip over my own foot at his reply.

"We will! Just make sure you and Winry wear protection!" The last thing I hear before I'm out of earshot is Riza cursing Roy's name, and Roy's loud chuckle. When I reclaim a seat on the train I realize something. That bastard must have used a philosopher's stone to get his eyes back! Damn him! He even had the guts to add that comment about protection! I feel my cheeks heat up. Winry had said all of her… What's wrong with me? When I'm not with her I'm thinking of her! With an indecent edge to my thoughts to! With a sigh, I lean back into my seat and watch as I move father and farther away from the focus of my love.

"Next stop- the West!" A voice calls out across the train.

* * *

**Annnd end. For now. This will definitely be a multi chapter fic. ^^ **

**EDIT- I hope I patched up all the mistakes… please tell me if I missed anything, and I'll try to fix it.**


	2. A phone call away

Hello Draya again, Thanks jaclynkaileigh for the review! :D

Disclaimer: I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

I have always loved old music. I'm not really sure why. Maybe because it reminds me of my parents. O r maybe its because it reminds me of a certain moment with Ed.

* * *

_We were both much younger, much more innocent. Ed hadn't lost his mother yet, and my own parents had died just a year before. My heart still ached for them, and I hate to say it, but I was a bit of a brat. I was angry, angry with Granny, angry at the military, and angry at the world. When Ed came to my door minus Al,I didn't really mean it, but I snapped at him. Normally, he would snap right back, and a fight would ensue. For some reason that day was different. Ed just quietly asked if he could come in. Probably a little taken a back, I let him in. He didn't say anything. Not a word. He just reached over and clicked on the old record player. Then he turned to me and pulled me into a dancing position. It was obvious he hadn't thought past that, because his face was suddenly bright red, and he wasn't moving. Somehow, the mere knowledge that he was trying for me cheered me up. How did he know I was sad that that I had missed the last Risembool dance because I refused to leave my room? Who was I kidding? He was my best friend. I ended up taking over, and swirling us around the room. We weren't very graceful, and we stepped on each other plenty, but it didn't really matter. It was just us and the music. _

* * *

I smiled more that day then I ever had since my parents died. It might have been hours later, I honestly didn't know, but it was dark when we finally pulled away from each other. Ed ran home, probably to get home before his mother and brother did.

I didn't know it then, but he had skipped the sheep festival just to cheer me up. That was why Granny wasn't there either. She left me at home because all I did was whine at any joyous events. After that day, I think I finally started to heal.

I smile fondly at the memory. Ed still is my best friend… but now, he's something more right? God my thoughts are more like a hopeless romantic than a tomboyish automail mechanic. With a happy sigh I begin packing up my things. I'm moving to Rush Valley to start an apprenticeship under a very well known mechanic, Mr. Tonipa I surpassed Mr. Garfiel last year. I'm hoping that after this apprenticeship I can open my own shop in Risembool or take over for Granny if she'll let me. I considered moving to Rush Valley, but I discarded the idea after a while, because Risembool is the only place that is truly my home.

My bags drag across the wood floor and I painfully say good-bye to Granny. It's always hard to leave home. At least I don't cry anymore. I promised Ed after all. As the door closes behind me I hear the phone ring. I lean my back against the door and stand there for a few seconds. I fall forward and bash my face into the ground when Granny opens the door behind me.

" Phone for you Winry." Granny calls and calmly walks back inside. Paying no heed at all to my position on the ground. Same old Granny. Curious, I follow her back inside and pick up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Win. I know I just left, but I just had to talk to you again… and-."

"Ed!" I can't believe this! Ed never calls after only a month! "This is great!"

"Huh?" Ed obviously doesn't get why I'm so excited. It was, after all, just a phone call. But it meant much more to Winry. It meant that he was thinking of her, and wanted to talk to her so bad he had called her. Wait-

"This isn't about your automail is it?" If I got all excited for nothing, I would kill that little-

"No." his answer interrupts my angry thoughts. "Look, I just called you because, well I-I guess I wanted to tell you my new phone number."

"So you bought a house there?"

"No, I'm renting an apartment for now. It's just a small place to stay while I study Western alchemy."

"Oh. Wait, do you have a job to pay your bills?"

"Well…I got a job at a university to temporarily supply information about Amestrian alchemy. It pays okay I guess. Being at an alchemy university gives me a great opportunity to learn about Western alchemy."

"Hmmm so you're exchanging info then?"

"You could say that."

"Well I'm going to Rush Valley, so I'll have a new number too." After that we talked for at least an hour. It was nice, talking to my best friend, having a fight free conversation. Well almost fight free… Instead of a normal good-bye, Ed just had to insult me by commenting on my boy-like tendencies. Of course, I wouldn't take that lying down. I called him a prissy girl, and it went downhill from there. The call finally ended when Ed laughed into my ear and whispered something slightly to quiet for me to catch.

"What? Sorry didn't catch that."

"Oh. Um, never mind then." He says a little to quickly. "Bye!" he says, and the line goes dead.

"Bye." I say to no one. What had he whispered? My eyes widen in realisation. Had Edward just… I shook my head. There was no way…

"You missed your train." Granny says, pointing to my forgotten bags.

"That's okay."

**Edwards P.O.V:**

I hang up the phone with sweaty palms. Did I seriously say that? She didn't hear me, which is a relief. What if that was too soon? I don't understand the proper order of relationships that well. I don't have much experience after all. Actually I have absolutely no experience in dating. None Whatsoever. I was a little busy, you know, saving the world.

I take a deep breath and continue unpacking my stuff. I'm still in the process of moving in, and my new phone was the first thing I set up. Then, I sat in front of it for a few minutes, debating whether to call Winry or not. I'm glad I did cal her though. Hearing her voice was… nice, I guess I would say.

Feeling quite a bit more optimistic, I pull out my alchemy calendar. It has twelve basic transmutation circles as the months. I flip through the pictures till I reach the current month, and red pen catches my eye. It reads:

'Win's B-Day'

I blink in shock. It's about one month from now, since today is the first, and her birthday's the twenty-ninth. I have to get her a present and get my butt back to Risenbool- no Rush Valley in time for her birthday. I've missed it to many times already. What to get her though? Normally I'd get her some automail trinket, but the West is a peaceful country, never having seen the horrors of war. Being so peaceful, this place doesn't have a single piece of automail in its borders. That said, I decided to keep my own automail hidden. If anyone saw it, too many questions would be asked, and it would probably scare a lot of people. Automail's out of the question… So what then? What do I get Gear-head Winry if not automail? Hoping for some inspiration, I take to the streets. I pass a bookstore, a bakery, a hairdresser's, an antique store, and finally, a jewellery store. Why I'm staring into the stores front window is a mystery. Even to me. Winry? Jewellery? They just don't mix. And yet, my eyes are combing the display, searching for something. My gaze finally rests on a row of engagement rings. I feel like an idiot, just standing there, a blush slowly crawling up my face, but I can't look away.

"Thinking of someone special?" A woman asks behind me. I can feel grow hotter.

"N-No! It's not like that! I just- just-."

"Heehee. She must be real special. Those are engagement rings you know."

"I-I-kn- I wasn't looking at those!"

"Suuure. Anyway, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. Why do you want to know?"

"Hmmm a little young maybe…"

"What are you talking about?"

I hadn't turned around yet, but I did now. A woman who looks about forty is examining me from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. She has dark brown hair that's pulled up into a messy bun. It is hot out today. She's wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt with a floral pattern on it. The normalcy she radiates makes me smile for a moment.

"Oh. Your eyes. Have you- never mind." She says, and awkwardly pulls up her glasses.

"What?" Now I'm curious.

"It's just- your eyes. You've seen a lot of pain in your life, haven't you?" She has this weird look- almost like a mother worrying- on her face. What am I suppose to say to that? And how the hell did she know anyway? Lucky guess?

"Well, I guess you could say that…" She nods, like I have verified something for her.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"My best friend." I respond immediately. Where did that even come from?

"I see. Sorry 'bout earlier. You don't see a lot of people who've known any sadness at all around here. So my guess is you're not from around here."

"No I'm not. I'm actually from Amestress. It's East of here."

"Anyhoo- I've got dinner on the stove so I should run. You might want to buy one just in case the opportunity arises."

"Buy one what?"

With a chuckle she points behind me, at the rings. I didn't even catch her name. I completely forgot about my job! I have to run if I want to get there on time.

I burst through the university's doors one minute after twelve.

"Sorry I'm late!" I call out to my two employers. When I first met the two guys, I had found their relationship a little funny. Okay, no their relationship was god-damn hilarious. Still is. The younger one, Kayler, is two years older than me, and has a horrible smoking problem. Carlos is old enough to be my grandfather. (On my mothers side of course) He's probably in his mid seventies. He always scolds Kayler for his smoking, but sneaks a cigarette for himself all the time. The two bicker all the time and Kayler tries to act like a rebellious teenager at every turn. Carlos usually coughs at Kayer- yes coughs and Kayler wimps out, saying sorry grandfather, yes grandfather. Even though Carlos isn't actually his grandfather. You see, the guy is totally terrified of germs. A little ironic considering he's a chain smoker. Surprisingly, the two make a great team despite all this. Its old knowledge meets new knowledge. I couldn't have asked for better teachers really. I get to learn all the old, traditional alchemy from the old man, and all the new conventional alchemy from Kay.

"What, did a pretty girl catch your eye, Ed?' Oh yeah Kay is sort of a player type.

"Course not. I was just- never mind."

"So it was 'cause of a girl?! Ohhh was she real beautiful? She'd have to be, to catch your eye. Sometimes I wonder if you're already married." I feel myself blush and mentally slap myself. If he found out about Winry… I would never hear the end of it.

"Don't tell me- you have a girl waitin' for you at home?" Shit! My face didn't just get hotter, did it? "Tell me whats her name? She a blond, brunette?"

"I never said-."

"Your face said it all!" he says with a mischievous smirk.

"Fine." I know when I'm beaten and maybe if he knows I already have a girlfriend, he'll stop trying to get me a date. "Her name's Winry. Happy?" It's going to be a long day.

At the end of the day, I only feel even more stupid. Western alchemy has so many different niches! And strange, unscientific laws. Apparently, the ocean's tide is one of the places they get their power from. As confusing as Western alchemy is to me, Amestrian alchemy is twice as confusing to them. It doesn't help that I can't use it myself to show them annything. They are quite confused as to why I can't use alchemy yet know so much about it. I haven't told them a single thing about my past, it would be too much explaining. Although they have asked me on several occasions.

Winry's present. Winry. She's always there in the back of my head, always nagging me, in my thought. Instead of walking straight home like I usually do, my feet take me back to that annoying little jewellery store. I really don't want to, but I go inside anyway. Something blue sparkles in the slowly dimming sunlight. The blue is so a like Winry's eyes that I can't help but search for the jewel behind the sparkle. It turns out it's a sapphire, a tiny one, hanging on a silver chain. The necklace's gentle, but bright and demanding demeanour fits Winry too perfectly.

"Shall I get you a box?" The sales lady asks from the counter. Was I always this easy to read? Or am I only easy to read when it comes to Winry?

"Yeah, a box sounds nice." I reply weakly. I have three weeks till her birthday, and I already have her present. When did her birthdat matter so much to me? When she didn't push you away. When she was still there, still waiting, every time you came home. When she scowled at you, and even though she looked angry, you knew she was actually worried for you. A voice in the back of my head whispers to me. Damn that girls annoying. Even when she's not around. I can't help but smile as I exit the jewellery shop, a box tucked under my arm.

* * *

Hmmm I don't really like this chapter much…. But it's longer so that's a plus, right? I think I forgot to say this last chapter, review please? Worth a shot… -_-


	3. Happening's in Ching

**Hi. I know I have taken slightly longer with this chapter, but school's started, and I hate to say it, but I'll probably be updating a lot less. Like once a week. Depends on my homework load. So don't worry if I don't update in a while, I shall not give up on this story. It's barley begun after all. Thank you jaclynkaileigh for reviewing again! :D And I'm glad you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: If only if only, but I still do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…**

* * *

_The Happening's in Ching_

"Alphon~se I've told you, you have to focus!" Mei puffs her cheeks out and glares at me.

"Sorry, sorry, let me try again." If only she knew what was distracting me. We're sitting across from each other, knees touching. Mei's face is inches from my own, and her round face, and large grey eyes are the things guilty of distracting my focus. She isn't that little girl that I protected from father anymore. She's seriously grown in these past two years. With an annoyed sigh, she swishes away and one of her braids brushes across my face.

"Why are you so cute?" Usually when I compliment Mei, she forgives me for my lack of focus.

"Hmph. Because I focus." She says, padding to the door. I don't really understand Xingese architecture, so the layout of Mei's mansion is confusing. There's to many doors, and too much paper. As Ling promised, Mei's clan is prospering. Mei especially, being the princess. On another note, Alchehestry is no walk in the park. I understand why Mei is annoyed with me. I just can't concentrate with Mei so close to me. Breathing on me. I am a male after all. It feels nice to think that. I'm a living breathing, eating, and feeling boy.

A maid opens the door Mei's reaching for.

"Oh, Princess Almei!" The maid bows twice and hesitantly raises her head. "Do you and the mister require anything?"

"No we're quite happy with things as the way they are." Mei is always really formal with servants.

"I'm fine too thanks!" I try to lighten the mood, and smile at the girl. She offers me a smile of her own.

"I said we were fine." Mei spits at her.

"Y-yes princess." With that the maid closes the door and scurries away.

"Mei! Why were you so rude to her?"

"Just 'cause." What's wrong with her? She's always nice, to everyone, especially the maids. Maybe a little formal, but nice. That's part of the reason I fell in love with her… But recently she has been acting a little strange.

"What I want to know, is why you're so nice to them!" Mei has tears in her eyes.

"What? I'm just being nice! Mei, what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing Alphonse. Nothing." The harsh way she says my name, leaving out the usual bounce she puts in it feels like a slap to the face. Her expression is unreadable, and as she's walking out the door, I think I see a tear hit the bamboo floor.

"Did I hurt you Mei?" I ask the recently slammed door. I'm sorry for whatever it was. Wait a minute… could Mei be jealous? Of the maids? Did she love me? Is that what this was about? I can't help it. I burst into laughter. Me? Hit on someone else? As if. The idea is so ridiculous I can't help but laugh. I'd better go fix this before everyone in the mansion thinks Mei's a real bratty girl. She's not, she's really really not. There's just one problem… No matter what I say, I'm going to sound guilty. We're not even dating yet, and we're already having problems married couples have. Maybe the problem is that we're not dating. Because we're not dating, Mei's unsure whether I love her or not! That must be it! Hopefully… or I was about to make a huge fool of myself.

I find her twenty minutes later, (It is a huge mansion) in the kitchen. When she see's me, she leans over the counter and gives the cooks apprentice, Torano, a good view of her cleavage. (Which she gained a lot of during those two years I was gone)

"Tora~no don't you ever get lonely? Or bored?" Torano is about a year younger than Mei. Mei, being older, as well as a princess, must seem really attractive to poor little Torano right now. Who am I kidding, Mei is attractive.

"W-well the cook's with me, a-and…" The poor guy is blushing from head to toe and his whole body is trembling.

"Yes, but you don't have any girl~s back there."

"N-no we don't princess."

I'm seeing this boy in a different light suddenly.

"Actually princess, its really boring here." Why that little punk! Who does he think he is?

"Ohhh? I assume you mean when I'm not around Torr~ra." Mei says, pulling on one of her braids. The way she says his name, with that little slur in it, like how she always says MY name, makes me see red for a moment.

"But of course Princess!" Torano says with a bow. I'll kill him! Calm down Al, calm down! Mei's just doing this to make you jealous. And it's working. It doesn't help that Torano's playing along with her unknowingly.

"Mei? Can I talk to you for a minute, ALONE?" I somehow stop myself from screaming.

"Why,? Is there something _wrong_?" Mei narrows her eyes and leans closer to Torano.

"Mei you idiot." I grab her hand and drag her away., before I can find a door to escape through, I say while Torano's within earshot; "Of course something's wrong! You're flirting with someone who's not me!"

"Alphonse…" Her eyes glitter with unshed tears. As soon as I slam the door to the random room I pulled us into, I let go of her hand.

"I seriously wanted to kill him you silly girl."

"Alphonse, I'm so sorry!" She cries into my shirt and falls to the floor, dragging me down with her. I pull her into my arms. And you know what? It feels good. To finally have the courage to do this.

"When did we get so complicated Mei? When did everything get messed up? Why did everything get this way any way?"

"It's like this because I love you. And I'm a silly girl. An idiot." She loves me…

"Heh we're both idiots."

"Then, can we be idiots… together?" She asks me, her eyes full of hope, and fear.

"Of course we can. You idiot." She laughs, short and sweet. "Yep. You're an idiot all right, but you're _my_ idiot, okay? So don't do anything like that again K?"

"Oh Alphon~se! Of course I won't! I-I-I love… L-L-L-lov-."

"Me too." The have my nickname back. In your face Torano! The slur is all mine! I smile at the thought. All mine.

* * *

**I'm sorry if you expected Edwin, but I did say in the summary AlxMei. I hope Alphonse was in character, although this is a ****_fanfiction_**** so it shouldn't be that much of a problem if he's not. And I know I made Mei really bratty, but she's jealous and not a little kid anymore, so that's my excuse. Anyhoo, the next chapter will be monstriously long, and Edwiinular**


	4. The dance that is us

**Hellooo Draya again… I personally love this chapter… not relly sure why. I just realized last chapter I spelt Xing wrong, and Alchestry, (I'm not even sure if I spelt it right there) but I probably won't bother to edit. Thank you my favourite, (And only ) reveiwer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

* * *

_The Dance That is us_

**Winry's P.O.V**

It's been a few weeks since Ed and I spoke to each other. In fact, he hasn't called me, not oonce since that first call. I guess he reverted back to his old ways. Mr. Tonipa's calling me from downstairs.

"Winry! We got a client!" For a moment my heart stops. Could it be him? No, Mr. Tonipa would probably yell up, 'Edward!' (Apparently I talk about Ed all the time) Hastily I pull my hair into a ponytail and throw on a ratty T-shirt and a patched up pair of jeans. No need to look nice for automail. I rush down the stairs and trip on the last step. My face is doomed to hit the floor, but it doesn't. I've landed face-first into someone's chest. I look up, and two golden irises stare back at me.

"Edward." I mumble.

"Hey Winry, what took you so long?" He smirks and lifts up my shoulders, causing me to stand up. When did he get so god damn tall?

"Wait, is your automail broken?" Mr. Tonipa did say there was a client.

"Nope." He turns me around and I can only blink in shock at the group of people in front of me. Granny, Al, Mei, Cheska, Gracia, Elicia, , heck, even Roy and Riza are here.

"Happy birthday Winry!" Everyone yells out at once. I stare at them blankly for a moment.

"What, did you forget Winry? Todays your birthday!"

"Yeah… I can't believe you remembered Ed."

"Heh yeah I'm pretty good at that…" He scratches his head and looks away from me.

"You only know because of your calendar don't you." I sound totally disgusted, but I don't mind that much. At least he's here for once.

"N-now why would you say that? Of course I'd remember your birthday Win!"

"It was written in red ink, I assume."

"H-how did yo- no!"

"Yep. Thought so. Granny wrote that." I say and glare at him full on.

"Ugh. Winry just shut up and eat cake already." Did he just try to order me around?

"Don't tell me what to do! I'll eat cake if I want to!"

"What, you worried about your weight?" Ed asks nonchalantly.

That was it.

"It was nice knowing you brother." Al comments. Ed seems to realise his mistake, and slowly turns to face me.

"Winry, lets all just calm down now. K? Please, let's not do anything irrational." He thinks he can talk his way out of this one?

"Not gonna work this time jerk!" I scream and quickly beat him with my wrench.

"How dare you call me fat!" How rude can you get? Ed somehow manages to pick himself up and books it out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" He better not think he can get away from me. As I race after him I can only keep him in my sights, I can't catch up with him. Damn Ed and his military built muscles. For a moment I lose him on the sandy street, but a certain glint of metal catches my eye. That must be Ed's automail. His pants must have hiked up. I run as fast as I can, and without time for questions, I simply grab the metal.

I did not grab Ed.

The poor soul I latch myself onto is a girl with auburn hair and an automail nee cap. Strangely the rest of her leg is flesh.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I-I thought you were someone else!"

"Uhh… Okay?" The girl gives me a strange look. I _am _clutching her leg…

"Uhh actually since I… bumped into you, could you tell me if you saw a blond-haired golden-eyed young man run by here?"

"Why is he your boyfriend or something?" She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Umm… well yes." I know I'm blushing. I can tell. My cheeks are just too hot.

"Heh in that case, he went that way." She says and points to her left.

"In that case?" I ask mirroring her earlier expression.

She chuckles. "He told me that if his girlfriend came by to tell you he went right."

"Then why are you-."

"Hey I never said I knew him or was his friend."

I smile at the girl's kindness (or is it cruelty?) and then what she said sinks in. Ed called me his…

_Girlfriend._

A warm feeling fills my chest and I almost forget I'm angry with him. Almost.

I sprint in the direction she pointed out to me and find the starting of a forest. To my left is rather steep hill, and I know Ed wouldn't bother skidding down that type of obstacle. I peer over the hill and see a river at the bottom. Yeah, Ed didn't go down there. That leaves the forest. I creep through the forest slowly, hoping I can sneak up on Ed. My foot shuffles a pile of soft leaves that a small rodent was residing in. The stupid forest critter lets out a startled squeak as it skitters away. When I hear a tiny eep from above me I know that damn rodent has effectively destroyed any chance of a surprise attack. Wait that eep came from… above me? I hear a thump and a metallic clang behind me. I flip around so fast my head feels like Jell-O for a second. I turn just in time to see Ed trip over _something_ (probably that god damn rodent) and stumble forward. His arms reach out desperately, searching for something to hold onto. His right hand lands on my shoulder, but his left misses my other shoulder and lands on my hip.

_…that if his girlfriend came by. That's right. Ed's not afraid to call me his girlfriend. _

The way his hands are placed… It's almost as though we're about to dance… or maybe we already did, and the music's just ended. That sort of describes me and Ed, doesn't it? Our relationship is a dance just about to begin, but we've been through so much already, you could say a dance has just ended between us. I'd like to think of this moment as a break between songs. A moment of peace, between crazy uncontrollable things, and the knowledge that crazy uncontrollable things will always be just around the corner.

Edward's hands quickly return to his side and he backs away slowly.

Oh yeah! I'm mad at him. I search my soul for a shred of negativity toward him, but I can't find any. It would ruin this nice little cycle we have going if I don't get mad at him and chuck a few wrenches. So I chase him when he runs from my mighty wrench. As trees fly by us, I wonder how deep into the forest Ed is willing to run. My mind freezes when I see a light in between the trees up a head. We aren't running into the forest, we're running out of the forest! Toward… the HILL! Oh no Ed's to far a head, I can't warn him- a loud yell breaks through my thoughts, and I push myself to run faster, faster then I've ever run before. Somehow, I catch up to the idiot and grab his hand before he manages to roll down any farther. I sigh in relief and begin to pull him up. The universe must really hate me because the grass underneath my feet is wet from yesterday's rain. I slip, lurch forward, and land on Ed, which gives him- now us, more momentum. I tighten my muscles and brace for impact.

It never comes.

I crack open my eyes and see Ed still below me, his teeth gritted in determination, his eyes squeezed shut in pain. He's digging his elbows into the ground, and therefore keeping us from flipping positions. In other words, he's skidding down the hill instead of rolling.

"You idiot!" I scream in frustration. Damn him! Damn him and his stupid hero complex. I don't want to be saved! I am a Rockbell! I can take care of myself!

With a splash we hit the river and Ed cries out in pain. We finally stop moving, the water stopping just below Ed's shoulders. Ed groans and opens his eyes. That look of pain hasn't left his face.

"Ed what's wro-." He pushes me off him and runs out of the river. He stops on the bank and shivers.

And shivers.

And shivers.

Oh wait, is he wincing? My mental question is answered when he slips his partially ripped and bloodied shirt. His skin is almost totally rubbed off on his shoulder blades and lower back.

"Oh Ed." I murmur.

"Are you kidding me?" He shouts to the heavens. "Why does this river have salt water in it?!"

"That river has salt water in it, Edward Elric, because its connected to an ocean." A voice from the opposite bank calls out.

Ed reacts to the voice by flinching and slowly turning around. Which gives me a great view of his elbows. If I thought his back was bad… Well lets just say his elbows are nothing more than bloody stumps.

"Who in the hell are you?" Ed mutters in a deathly quiet voice. I divert my eyes from Ed's elbows and see a group of people. I don't see anything that could possibly alarm Ed- Oh. If I squint, I can see a sniper. Aimed at my forhead.

My peaceful break between songs has shattered.

* * *

**Annnnndd Cliff hanger! I'll try to update soon. But hey, there's finally a plot :D**


	5. Dodge the bullet

Helllooo it's Draya and I am so very excited, because I got more people reviewing! Yay! So thank you, reviewers! Review's make me want to write more. Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: Iam a proud writer of _fan_fiction. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Do_dge the bullet_

Edwards P.O.V.

Winry's in danger. Again. It's my fault. My fault. These people are saying my name they know _me_. She's just a hostage. Again. How many times will I put Winry in danger? How many times will she narrowly escape death?

"No funny business. If anyone moves a muscle she's dead." The bastard holding the sniper calls out. I tense all my muscles, but it takes every shred of my willpower for me to keep myself still. I almost sigh in relief when I find I can keep myself still.

_Screak  
_I watch in horror as Winry's foot slips into the river, the culprit being a loose rock. With out any rational thoughts in my head, I throw myself in front of Winry, my right arm extended out of habit. The bang echo's over the whole river. I look to my arm and let a little cry of pain when I see the bullet hole just below my shoulder.

"Ed!" Winry's scream forces me to turn to her, although I can hardly see her through the haze.

"Ed! Ed, ED!" Winry scouts over to me, and I try to resist, but I can't, and I collapse in her lap. A strange feeling is tearing through my arm. A burning. I want to get up, to fight, to- why is one little bullet effecting me so much? I've been shot before, heck, I've had much worse injuries. So why? I look up through the haze and see Winry's face. Is she… crying? NO Winry's not supposed to cry anymore! It was only one bullet dammit! She's not even looking at my arm, she's looking at my… back? Realization dawns on me, and a searing pain shoots through my back.

"You-You idiot!" She shouts through her tears. I hear a familiar crackling sound. It must be Alchemy. I manage to raise my head for a moment and smile when I see Alphonse fighting. I can stop worrying now and rest.

Winry's P.O.V.

Ed goes limp in my arms and my first thought is the unthinkable. Ed couldn't be dead. No. My brain freezes. I can't move a muscle. I feel his light breathing on my arm and my heart kick starts. He's alive. Alphonse is still fighting though. He's defeating the three strangers with ease. I can hardly see what's going on. In fact the fight looks like a flurry of activity from here. Al's flashes of alchemy are still there, so I know he's not dead. Also, I can see a body to the far left, laying unconscious. They appear to be wearing some sort of cape that covers their whole body and face. That's one down, two to go. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of the two left standing jumps into the river, and makes a couple of strange hand symbols. The glow of alchemy lights up the river. My eyes widen. The mysterious person whom, if I squint looks like a female, creates a boat out of what appears to be nothing. It's not fancy, its not even a big boat, but it looks sturdy. Her companion jumps in after her, and they make more of those strange hand symbols and press their hands to the river. The current suddenly picks up and changes direction. They speed away, out of sight before Alphonse has time to create a boat of his own. Then, just as suddenly, the current reverts back to its original direction.

Alphonse and I are shocked speechless, and Ed, well Ed is still passed out on my lap. Ed! Oh god he looks so horrible! He's bleeding from his back, his elbows, and the new bullet hole in his arm.

_Which is there because of me._

If I hadn't slipped…

"Winry! Is brother alright?" Alphonse answers his own question by building a bridge across the river using alchemy, and dropping down beside us. "He's lost a lot of blood." He mutters, but keeps his cool. Unlike me. The cry baby. Even though I want to be calm, collected, in control, I'm not. I state this obvious, a sign my brain really isn't functioning that well.

"He'll die if we don't get him medical attention right now! He's lost to much blood as it is!" I sound hysterical to the part of myself that has automail training, that knows how to control her own fear in situations like these.

"I know." Alphonse says in a strangled voice. "I guess I'll have to do _that_ although I'd rather not have to resort to it…" Alphonse clenches his pants with his fist. His eyes are burning with annoyance. Directed at himself. "If only I was better at Alkehestry." He mutter, then takes a deep breath, determination replacing guilt and annoyance on his face.

"What are you going to do?" Nerves and fear vibrate in my question. I feel Ed stir a little but Alphonse is already talking.

"I'm going to use my soul as though it's a single philosophers stone so-to-speak, which will probably-."

"No Al! You can't do that you'll shorten your life span!"

"Brother? You're awake?" Ed shakily lifts himself off the ground. Blood drips off his sides and makes a sickening splatting sound as it hits the rocks of the riverbank.

"Ahh! Brother don't try to move!" Al grabs Ed's left shoulder and holds him in place. Ed's right arm is hanging from his shoulder, useless.

"Brother I have to! In your condition you'll die if I don't do something!"

"Al, I'm not letting you give up a portion of your life force for me!" The brothers glare at eachother, and just when I'm about to interfere, Mei appears.

"Edward!" Without missing a beat, she throws down five kunai in a star shape. There's a gentle glow, and Ed's wounds slowly but surely close up. I can't help but marvel at Mei's usefulness. I wait for the twinge of jealousy that should accompany these thoughts, but it doesn't come. Having healed Ed's back, she moves on to his arm. After a moment her brow furrows.

"Is something wrong?" Al and I ask in unison.

"I-I don't know… It won't heal for some reason…" Mei's face becomes strained. After about another minute she leans away from Ed and begins panting. "It's like I'm trying to heal something that's already dead." She says with an angry pout. Ed stumbles to his feet, his arm still hanging by his side, limp.

"Edward, you're still not totally healed, you need to be taken to a hospital!" Mei looks to exhausted to stand herself.

"What about those people? Did they get away?" Ed asks, swaying on his feet a bit.

"Yes." Al hangs his head in shame.

"Except for one!" I say, remembering the body I saw to the left on the other side of the river.

"Oh yeah!" Al walks back over the bridge he created earlier and Ed stumbles after him, being the idiot he is. Of course I follow him and offer my arm to lean on. He hesitates before he takes it, his pride probably getting in the way. When we reach the place I swear I saw the body, there's nothing there.

"How did he get away?" Alphonse wonders and scratches the back of his head. "I knocked him out cold!"

"I know! I saw his body! Now he's gone with out a single footprint!" I'm pissed off nom. Like I could murder someone with a wrench pissed. First, they point a gun at my head, then they shoot Ed in his recently restored arm, and then they disappear without a trace? We never even found out who the hell they were!

"Wait, there's something there…" Ed says, interrupting my mental rant.

"Where?" Alphonse scans the surrounding trees.

"No, look at the ground." Ed points to the empty space that the guy's body was supposed to be. We all crouch around the space and stare intently at the ground. "See, look there's a puddle." Ed runs his fingers through the body-sized puddle. His face crinkles in deep thought.

"What? It's just a puddle." Ed ignores me and intensifies his glare of concentration.

"Could it be…" Before Ed can finish his sentence, he topples forward, and Al hastily catches him before he face plants into the mysterious puddle.

"Ed?"

"Edward?" Al and I look at one another worriedly.

"He's just sleeping." Mei says calmly. "But we have to get him to a hospital." When nobody reacts Mei continues; "Now would be good." Suddenly Ed is on Al's back and Mei has already built us some stairs up the hill using alkehestry. I trail behind Al as we ascend. My eyes linger on a strange circular scar just right of Ed's spine on his lower back. That scar is not new. I've seen that scar before, but wasn't it… on the front of his body? Not that I've seen him shirtless that many times. Not since he got his arm back. It was a really hot day, (during the two years he hung around our house and did random chores) and I mean really, really hot. Ed, being male, had the option of being shirtless, so he took it, and I didn't blame him. I did however, blame him for the four walls I walked into while staring at his chest. I've said it before, I'll say it again, damn Ed and his military built muscles. I shove those thoughts to the back of my mind and jog up the stairs two at a time.

"Hurry Winry!" Al calls from the top of the hill. When I finally reach the top I'm a little shocked to see a car already waiting for us. What was more shocking was the person at the wheel.

"Roy?" What's he doing here? Talk about good timing…

"Riza heard the gunshot… and then we found Mei heading down the hill, so we figured she and Alphonse had everything handled." Ed is already laying in the back seat with Mei sitting beside him. "Oh yes, Alphonse explained the situation to us while you were climbing."

"What took you so long anyway, you looked like you were in deep thought…" Al looks at me strangely.

"What were you thinking about?" Mei asks from the back seat.

"Oh umm nothing really." My face heats up. Riza giggles at me. Wait giggles? As in a high pitched girly giggle? Who died and made Roy Furhur? Not only is Riza giggle, but she looks… different. Maybe it's because her hair's down and not in her usual do. Or maybe its that little twinkle in her eye that wasn't there before.

"Come on Winry, lets get this idiot to the hospital." Roy says as I squeeze into the back seat. As my gaze rests on Ed's sleeping form, I can't help but wonder when I'll get my happily ever after.

* * *

That chapter felt really long… I'm curious, how old do you think I am? I realised I didn't put my age on my profile, and I'm curious what age my writing's at. Could you give me a guess? In a review possibly?


	6. Arms and Poles

**Draya here with another chapter. Hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Nopeity Nope nope.**

* * *

_Arms and poles_

Winry's P.O.V

Hospital doors are not very detailed. Staring at the door has become boring. I wish a doctor would just open the door already! I've been waiting here for three hours! Come on its only a single bullet hole. Mei already healed Ed's other wounds!

"Winry Rockbell?" A doctor with short black and extremely circular glasses asks as he opens the door I had been staring at.

"Yes?"

"This may seem like a strange question, but has Edward Elric been working with construction or piping recently?"

"That is a strange question. He hasn't, but why do you want to know?"

"We just want to have a logical explanation for the large piece of metal lodged in his right shoulder… I would even go so far as to say his whole shoulder joint is metal." Oh my god! How did we forget? When Ed got his arm back, his automail port was still in his shoulder! So that means his arm got placed on top of the metal part. No wonder he can't move his arm! My mechanic brain kicks into high gear. Maybe his flesh arm's nerves connected to the artificial nerves, and that's why he could move his arm at first. When the bullet hit his arm, it must have jarred his bones, which jumbled the ports wires, and nerve connections. In other words, if he wants to move his arm again, I'm going to have to fix those wires. But if his flesh arm is in the way… How do I fix his automail if it's in his body, all twist in with real nerves? A powerful sense of pity wells up in me. Poor Ed. He tried so hard to get his arm back, and now that he finally has it, its starting to malfunction on him.

"Miss Rockbell?"

"Huh?" I snap out of mechanic mode and once again I see my surroundings. The doctor ushers me inside, and I stop short when I see Ed. Not because he looks horrible, no it's because he looks so stupidly good. He's not wearing a shit! He doesn't even have bandages covering his chest.

"Winry?" He asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh. Ed you seem all right…" I say, discreetly wiping some drool from the side of my mouth. I do not want to add to his already giant ego.

"Still can't move my arm, but otherwise, I'm pretty fine." _Fine indeed._ I mean, what? Ed rolls his left shoulder. His right arm lay's limply at his side, covered in bandages. The doctor, (Whom I had completely forgotten about) ahem's behind me.

"I'd like to ask how that bullet hole even got there, but Brigadire general Mustang says it's confidential to the military, so I won't. But will you please explain the metal in your arm, Mr. Elric?" Edwards face scrunches up.

"That would rather difficult Mr…?"

"Samson." The doctor says stiffly.

"Well Dr. Samson, I'm not sure if my explanation will make much sense, and it will take a long time, so can you just tell me if you can fix it or not?" Before the doctor can respond, I answer for him.

"Actually Ed, I'm the only one who can fix your arm."

"What?" Ed looks at me suspiciously. "Did you get a doctors degree while me and Alphonse were… um not around?"

"No!" God Ed can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Would you care to explain, Miss Rockbell?"

"O.K, well first of all, the metal in his shoulder is actually an automail port. Also I think I might know what's wrong."

"Hit me with it." Ed says, sounding totally at ease. I gulp, dreading what is about to come out of my mouth.

"Ed, we're going to have to cut your arm off." His face goes from shock to anger, to total annoyance, and finally to acceptance. His eyes still have an annoyed edge to them though.

"Really?! I just got that arm back!" The doctor stares at Ed sceptically.

"Back? How did you…" He trails off, glancing back and forth between Ed and I. Both of our expressions are threatening.

"You know what, I don't want to know anymore." He says, exasperated.

"Anyway, back to automail I guess." Ed says with a slight sigh. Why isn't he freaking out? Cursing the heavens for all they're worth? Anger, would be a natural reaction. Crying, if it was anyone else would also make sense. I wait for a gloom to settle over the room. It never does. Ed is making jokes and acting like this just a needle or some stitches.

"Ed, I'm going to cut off your arm. You're going to have one arm…again." I say, desperately trying to get him to react in some way. With the way he's acting, I almost think he doesn't realise the gravity of the situation.

"I know Winry, but then you'll give me a new one…again." I can't believe him. He makes no sense. One minute I'm sure I know his every reaction, and then he takes me by surprise. Over and over he does this to me. And as much as it annoys me, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with him.

Al bursts through the door unannounced. When he sees my blushing face he laughs.

"What, did Ed finally confess?" Ed and I both turn crimson. Looking at our faces, Al's face is soon red as well.

"Did Ed already do it?" He asks seriously. When we both nod, Al splutters, and back's out of the door, somehow more red than before. "G-good for you Ed!"

"Wait Alphonse, where are you going?" Ed calls to his retreating brother.

"I gotta go tell everyone!"

"It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is! My brother took my best friends virginity!"

"Wait WHAT?" Ed and I screech in unison, our faces probably closer to purple at this point. Ed looks like he's about to get up and run after Al, but a sharp glare from Dr. Samson stops him. Reluctantly Ed relaxes back onto the pillows.

Ed and I talk for about twenty minutes, and then Roy and Riza finally arrive.

"Ah Fullmetal you're looking healthy…"

"Thanks Colonel." Ed says sarcastically. When Riza sees me she winks and gives me a knowing smile. Not that I know what she's smiling about.

"So Ed, I expect you heeded my warning?" Roy says, tapping Ed's head.

"You know, the one about pr-." Ed slaps his hand (His only working hand mind you) across Roy's mouth. Riza giggles. What's with her today anyway?

"Riza, did something happen?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hmmm? Whatever do you mean Winry?" Riza's watching Roy from the corner of her eye.

"Well you just seem… different somehow."

"Oh don't be silly!" She says with a flip of her hair.

"Me and Winry did NOT have sex you PERVERT!" Ed screams randomly. "And I did NOT want to know that! UGH!"

"Did you tell him?" Riza says angrily. It's like she knows what their talking about… hold it… she's happy, won't take her eyes off of Roy… and something about Roy being a pervert… Oh. My face heats up. Even more.

"Anyway," Roy says clearing his throat. "What's the verdict Fullmetal?" My face feels like ice now.

"Weellll Winry says the arm's going to have to came off." Roy laughs.

"Nice one. What's actually wrong?"

"I wasn't kidding." Ed dead pans. Roy's smile slowly slips from his lips. That twinkle in Riza's eye seems to be gone.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Riza says quietly.

"Don't be. It's my own fault." He says calmly. After about three minutes of silence, Alphonse returns. We immediately explain that no, we did not do _it_ but that Ed did confess. After we explain, Al sits quietly, apparently deep in thought.

"Brother," He says after awhile. "How did you know about using your soul as a philosophers stone? I only know about it because Mei and I found some very old scrolls that explained the idea. The scrolls also explained the danger of that type of alchemy. So how do you know about it?"

"Uh…"

"Don't tell me you used it before!"

"N-no." Alphonse looks rather angry.

"Good because if you did, that would mean you got so hurt, you had to use desperate measures. You never told me about any occasion like that, so you better be telling the truth when you say no." I've never heard Al rant so much. Ed's circular scar pops into my head. Was it on his stomach? Or his back? Or could it be on both sides? Without giving him any warning, I crouch beside Ed and turn him sideways. There it is. Exactly where I thought it was. Then I push him back against the pillows and examine his stomach.

"W-Winry! What in the world are you doing?"

"I knew it!" Ed stares at me like I just grew another head. "You were pierced straight through by something, weren't you?" I say accusingly to him.

"I was not!" Ed says indignantly.

"Don't even try Edward. I can see the scar." He gulps, and reluctantly explains how he got a pole in his side whilst in Briggs. Sometimes I wonder if Ed is superhuman. I have to marvel at the fact that he's here, in front of me, breathing.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know how to use that alchemy." Al says sounding terribly confused. He's probably just as shocked as I am.

"Well to be honest, I just sort of thought of it." Alphonse stares at Ed, even more shocked. 'What?" Ed sounds a little self-conscious. Makes sense, seeing as everyone is staring at him, wearing matching shocked expressions.

"Brother, it took a Xingese man almost his whole life to figure out, and master that alchemy! Y-you're truly a genius!" Al says in awe.

'When it comes to alchemy maybe. Why didn't you tell anyone Ed?" My unsaid 'me' is itching to came out "You lost some years of your life!" I won't do it I won't, I won't, I- I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. Ed went through so much. So much.

"Winry don't cry! I'm fine now!" Sure he's fine. Just fine. He's only going to get his arm cut off. Again. As I cry for him, everyone else leaves. I sit on the bed and try to stop myself from crying. I thought I was stronger than this.

"I'm really okay." He whispers, and I finally stop crying. Dr. Samson returns, (He left when Al returned the second time) and informs us that Ed's operation is starting now. As he walks out of the room cradling his arm, he turns to me.

"Happy Birthday Win." His voice is so bittersweet that it makes something inside me twist. I had totally forgotten about my Birthday. The words he said to me on the phone ring in my ears.

_"Love you." _

* * *

**Review? Possibly? Maybe? I think I'll update(Or try to) every four days. That's reasonable, right?**


	7. Edwards genius

**Hello Draya here and you're getting another update! It's the weekend, so why not? Okay, I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews before, I didn't know you could! I'm sorta new to writing stories here.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

_Edwards Genius_

Losing my arm again really sucks. A lot. I just got the damn thing back! I laugh to myself when I realise something. I guess, in a way, Truth won. I quickly shake that thought away. Al still has his body, right? That's all I ever really wanted.

Dr. Samson and I finally reach the operation room. Just before I go in, something occurs to me. When I got on the train to go to the West, I had hoped my heart was a heart of fullmetal. Now I realise how ironic that thought was. If my heart really is a heart of fullmetal, Winry's the only one who can tinker with it.

I like that idea.

"Are you ready Mr. Elric?" I nod, and Dr. Samson instructs me to lie down on an operation table.

_Here we go…_

I feel the prick of a needle, and then I pass out.

* * *

Alphonse P.O.V

I hate this. Brother went into hell and back, yet he still won't get to have two arms. But I get to keep my body. Guilt washes over me so strongly I can practically taste it.

"Alphonse you better not be feeling guilty." Mei scolds me. It amazes me how a tune she is to my feelings sometimes. I almost say I'm not, but I know she'll be able to tell if I lie.

"I'll try." She nods in approval. I turn away from her so that she can't see that I'm angry. I glare at the Bathroom door. The world hates us, doesn't it? Or maybe Truth does? It's just so unfair! My anger evaporates as two slim arms encircle my waist.

"Me-Mei?"

"It's totally unfair, isn't it?" She murmurs into my shirt. I slowly turn around and hug her back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asks confusedly.

"For saying what I wouldn't." She laughs without humour and holds me tighter.

"You're welcome."

We stay like that for awhile, until my bladder decides to betray me. The world really does hate us. With a sigh I pull out of the hug and quickly make my way toward the family bathroom. When I open the door I pause. It's already occupied. By a man in a blue jacket…

"Roy?" He turns around guiltily and I gasp when I realise he was kissing someone. And it was Riza. I stare blankly at them for a moment and finally smile.

"I seee."

"Wait Alphonse, you can't tell anyone!" Roy sounds desperate.

"Why not?"

"Riza and I… our relationship isn't exactly what you call legal." Riza looks incredibly embarrassed.

"I understand…" After a moment of awkward silence Roy and Riza finally leave the bathroom. When I return to the waiting room, Roy and Riza aren't there.

"We can go see Ed now." Meu says, and leads me to his room.

Ed is glaring at Roy from the hospital bed, and Roy is smirking to himself. Winry is drawing something that looks suspiciously like automail plans, and Riza is looking on, amused, at the whole scene. Two hours pass like this, and then Roy and Riza have to leave, saying they really have to get back to Ishbal. Winry soon falls asleep on her fold-up table, and Mei goes for a walk to stretch her legs. I think she just wants to give brother and I a chance to talk. Brother thinks this too, and gets straight to business.

"Al, I think I know what alchemy they were using."

"You do?" Brother can be smart when he wants to be.

"Yes. I think they were using Western alchemy. At least, it fits your description."

"Really? So do you think they followed you from the West?"

"Yeah. Maybe. You said they used the river when they performed their alchemy right?" I nod. " Well Western alchemy works using the power of the tides. Which is sort of like the flow of a river, but the flow of an ocean. That girl said that the river was connected to the ocean, and that's why it had salt water in it." Brother's explanation sounds terribly confusing but at the same time it makes sense.

"That sounds like Alkhestry! But instead of using the flow of the ground, you use the flow of the water!"

"And that's how they changed the flow of the river." Brother explains. Mei comes back from her walk.

"Did you figure anything out?" She asks. I answer her question with a question.

"Mei, how exactly does Akehestry work?" I ask excitedly because I think we're on to something here. I can feel it.

"Well, Alkehestry gets its energy from the Dragons Chi, which is actually magma flowing through the earth."

"This isn't really relevant, but why is it called Dragons Chi, if its just magma flowing underground?" Ed's tone suggests Alkehestry is ludicrous.

"It's called Dragons Chi because Dragon energy was said to be different than a humans, that a Dragons energy came from fire, or magma. So the magma in the ground is called Dragon's Chi because of its fire-like energy, which Dragons used to have.

"Hmm…" Ed pauses and I can practically hear the gears turning in his head. "Western alchemy is powered by the tides, which can be summed up as the movement of wind on the water."

"Your point?" I say wondering if he's just babbling, or if maybe, just maybe he's on to something huge.

"Mei," He says, turning to her again. "What did you say about Amestrian alchemy?"

"Umm…" Her face looks blank.

"You know, how it feels…?"

"Oh! Well no offence or anything, but Amestrian alchemy feels impure."

"Ahah!" Mei and I both jump. "The elements! Of course!"

"I don't get it." I state flatly.

"What?" Mei chimes.

"It's so obvious! Alchemy works harnessing the power of the elements! Alkehestry uses earth and fire, while Western alchemy uses water and wind!"

"Then what does Amestrian alchemy use?" I ask, and again, his explanation sounds like some sort of breakthrough.

"This is just a guess, but seeing as Amestrian alchemy doesn't require any flow, such as the Dragon 's pulse, or the tides, I think we get our energy from the air, or wind."

"Then why does it fell impure?" Mei questions.

"Because Amestrian alchemy only uses one element."

"Okay, then what about the gate? Why do all humans have one?" Ed glares at the blankets and the room falls into silence. Suddenly, he smiles.

"The gate holds knowledge of all things alchemy, right? So maybe Truth is the one who converts that natural energy into alchemy for us."

"Edward, you might just be onto something." The room goes silent again. Mei and I jump when Ed suddenly screams,

"I forgot to yell at that bastard for using a philosopher's stone!"

* * *

**Oh god I hope that made sense to you. They never explain how alchemy is powered in the manga, and I don't think there's another world, so this is my explanation. I promise next chapter will have more action, and less explaining!**


	8. Code for I love you

Hi Draya here, I lied when I said every four days, didn't I? I update practically every other day! XD

Disclaimer: Me no own Fullmetal Alchemist

* * *

**Code for I love**** you**

Riza's P.O.V

Roy sneezes.

"Catching a cold, sir?" I hate that I have to call him sir. I hate, hate, _hate _it.

"I doubt it. Someone's probably just talking about my godly charm."

"Whatever you say Colonel." I can't keep the amused tone out of my voice. We exit the cab and we're back in Ishbal. Back to being Colonel and lieutenant. Roy smiles as he stares up at the clear sky.

"Brigadier general Mustang?" A messenger appears before us and hastily hands Roy a letter at his nod. Then he salutes us both and scurries away. I watch with mild amusement as Roy struggles to tear open the letter. After watching him for a minute I aim steadily and fire a single bullet from an awkward angle. It tears the top of the envelope right off. Roy jumps backwards and drops the letter.

"Lieutenant!" He turns to me and glares accusingly.

"I'm sorry sir, did I startle you?" I keep my voice nonchalant. Roy huffs and picks up the letter. He flicks the letter open and the remainder of the envelope floats to the ground. I examine the envelope and stiffen when I see the official seal stamped on one side. My eyes meet Roy's, and my skin chills. Roy looks scared. He looks back to the letter, and then hands it to me wordlessly.

_Brigadier General Mustang,_

_You are required at the office of Furhur Grumman. The furhur has personal matters to discuss with you. The furhur also asks for the presence of Colonel Hawkeye, although the Colonel's presence is not mandatory._

_From the office of Furhur Grumman_

…Personal matters… "Do you think Grumman found out about us Colonel?" I try to keep the under current of desperation out of my voice.

"I don't know lieutenant. I don't know." Roy isn't as good at hiding his emotions. I hear his inner turmoil in every word he says. Before the cab can drive away, Roy flags it down again.

"Back to the train station please." Roy says, sounding more annoyed than annoyed. The cab driver laughs at us and unlocks the door.

"Decided the honeymoon needed to be just a little longer?" I shoot him a glare so strong he actually pales. Roy turns to him and says gruffly;

"We are subordinates, nothing more, nothing less." Normally Roy doesn't react so strongly, but with tension so powerful in the air because eof that letter, I'm not to surprised.

"We really should be going sir."" We get in the car and make sure our legs don't touch. After a rather uncomfortable ride in silence, we're back at the station.

"We really should invest in a car." Roy says, running a hand through his hair.

"Sir, please focus. We have to go receive our orders."

"Of course lieutenant. Of course."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm sir." Roy smirks at me and we buy our second train tickets that we bought today.

* * *

Central. A thousand memories lay here, half forgotten. We're back again. Except this time we might not leave as soldiers. I'm fairly certain the punishment for Fraternisation is to be fired and never be allowed to sign up again. Eternal leave. A nervous feeling is clenching in my gut. I don't want care much if I get fired, although I suppose protecting Roy would become much more difficult. What really matters though is Roy's position. If he gets fired… a lot of people will have risked their lives for nothing. I can't let that happen. Not if I want my own secret desire to come true. The Furhur's building is in our sights now. I refuse to be afraid. Before we reach the main wall, while we're still in the city, Roy pulls me down a random alleyway.

"Sir, what are you-." He kisses me fiercely and just this once, only because this might be the last time we kiss, I let him. We pull away, and my breath hitches in my throat at the sight of the look in his eyes. There's a crazy protectiveness there that Roy hardly ever shows.

'Listen Riza I will become Furhur." This is it. The end of our finally concrete relationship. "I will not lose you, or what we have to get there. You here me Riza?"

"Sir I thought you said you would sacrifice anything to become Furhur."

"I said anything, not everything." My mouth will not form words. When I don't say anything, he continues. "I will not lose you." How did he know? How did he know I was planning on quitting before Grumman could fire both of us?

"But sir, you must become Furhur!"

"As I said, I can't become Furhur without you." I have a feeling that means this is Roy's final decision.

"Very well. I will… honour your decision sir." He's an idiot if he believes me. He nods and walks back to the street. He really is an idiot. I think people salute us in the hallways, and I'm fairly certain I nod back. I'm on autopilot, so I can't be sure.

Grumman's office smells like fresh wood. A shiny, new desk explains the smell, and Grumman sits behind it, looking as polished as his desk.

"Ah, Roy! You certainly got here quickly!"

"We came as soon as we could, sir." Roy sounded like me for a moment there.

"No need for such formalities!" Grumman smiles at us and signals for us to sit down. "I guess we should deal with the personal things first." Roy pales.

"Sir, I would like to-." Roy's glare stops me. _We'll do this together._

"Hawkeye, let me finish. I want you two to go on a vacation. For me." Wait what?

"What?" Roy stares, his mouth half opened in unsaid protest.

"I know, I know, it's a personal request of mine." Grumman says guiltily. I can't believe it. All that worrying, and fear, and then, and then-

"Maybe I should explain exactly what I mean." Maybe I celebrated too soon… "I want you to take team Mustang- Breda, Havoc, Falman, Fuery, and of course miss Riza under the pretence that you're going on a vacation. But in reality, I want you to scout out the area. The rest of the military can not know about this. It's a personal request but I already said that didn't I?"

"Where will we be scouting sir?" I say, whilst trying to regain my composure.

"Vacationing. You'll be vacationing there. A little city called Kaleria. In the West." We agree to his request and hastily leave.

"I suppose we'll be seeing Fullmetal sooner than expected." Roy muses. Roy seems to be back to his… what did he call it? Charming self?

"He'll probably be staying in Rush Valley for awhile." Why must I always be the logical one?

"Hmm… You're right lieutenant… I wonder if they got to the bottom of that… situation yet." Roy sighs. "I can't believe we're taking _another _train."

* * *

The West seems like Amestress, only more peaceful. We've been here for all of three hours, and the boys are already getting on my nerves.

"So Colonel, what did you have to do to score us this vacation?" Havoc says suggestively. Roy laughs.

"It was only a matter of moving up the ladder my friend." All the guys laugh and I spare them a despairing glance. We'll have to t ell them this is actually a scouting assignment at some point.

"To be honest, we're actually on a mission for the Furhur." Roy says nonchalantly in the middle of the street. Is he insane?

"haha! Nice one Colonel!" Breda roars.

"He's not joking." I deadpan. After a lot of groaning and annoyed disbelief, the boys finally go to find us a hotel. It's dark out now and Roy and I patrol the city, looking for a restaurant.

"There were some nice shops back there. This city must be quite old." I say.

"Really? I thought that street down there had very pretty stores." Is Roy's response.

"It did, I guess. But this street is still much nicer." I say.

"It is to you. I guess I'll have to buy you something from there."

* * *

Translation: "Someone's following us." –Me.

"I know, but I thought they turned down that street back there." –Roy.

"They did, but then they got back on this street and continued to follow us." –Me.

"I understand. Lets turn back down that street and catch this guy." –Roy.

* * *

"I would like that." I say, and we backtrack. We turn down the street, but all the shop's lights are out. Actually, it's probably better that way. No one to see my gun. Roy's eyes flicker to my face. That's my cue. My gun is out of it's holster and pointed at our follower before Roy can blink. It's too dark to actually see the person, but I'm sure my gun is pointed at their forehead.

"Why are you following us?" I ask the gloom. I hear an intake of shocked breath. Whoever it is takes a step back. I shoot the ground at their feet. "Show yourself." I demand. A figure steps out of the gloom.

* * *

I hope I did okay with Riza. That's what I think is going on inside her head anyway. Please tell me if she was ooc.


	9. Happy birthday

**Cudos to the reviewers! This 'arc' will be over in about six chapters or so. Then I'll probably have a giant time skip… Or I'll just make a sequel… I don't know what one would be better. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of writing this. I don't own it, okay?**

* * *

_Happy Birthday_

Winry's P.O.V

Ed's lucky I'm such a great mechanic. I managed to get his arm ready just in three days, and I just connected the nerves. Ed twists his arm around in circles like he always does.

"That's the one thing that sucks about automail." Ed says with a sigh. A nurse comes in the door.

"Mr. Elric, if you're all healed, it would be best if you took a walk. If you lay in bed for too many days your muscles will become weak. Perhaps you'll take him, Miss Rockbell?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"Sure I'll take him." I return her smile. There's no point in hiding it.

"Hey! I'm not some child who needs to be babysat!"

"Come on Ed get off your lazy butt." I say, totally ignoring him. The nurse walks away laughing to herself.

"I just said, stop treating-." I give him a glare. "Oh whatever." He says and slowly gets out of bed. "Stupid Gear Head." He mutters under his breath. His usual insult makes me smile.

"Alchemy Freak." I say, still smiling. He doesn't respond. My smile fades. That's not how the game goes… we're supposed to yell at each other for about ten minutes, and then he shoves me, or I throw a wrench at him. It never stops at one insult!

"Ed?" I ask, unsure. He looks at me with these strange, pleading eyes. "W-what?" I blush. Why is he looking at me like that? His lips crash onto mine and I don't resist for even a second. This feels so… perfect, in every sense. "What was that for?" My voice sounds a little airy. Ed smirks, but doesn't honour me with an answer.

"So where do you want to go?" He asks instead. Trying to pretend my heart didn't just get squeezed in the best way possible, I say as normally as I can;

"I don't know, I guess we could walk around downtown…"

"Sure. Lead the way."

I lead Ed around like he's a lost puppy. He walks right by my side, our hips almost touching. We've only been walking for ten minutes, but still, not a single vaguely interesting store has caught my eye. I see a flower shop, and even though I don't particularly like flowers, I still think they smell amazing. Their looks aren't bad either.

"Come on!" I grab Edward's hand and practically drag him over to the stand. I pick up a blood red rose and twirl it between my pointer finger and thumb.

"It's pretty isn't it?" I wait for a snort, or some sort of insult to flowers from Ed, but instead he says,

"Yeah." His voice sounds far off, and he's not looking at the flower. He's looking at my face. He blinks, and focuses on the rose. "Huh? Well I guess so… the idea of flowers seems pretty pointless to me. I mean, you buy them, they look pretty for about a day, then they look all wilted and depressing. Then they die, not three days after you bought them."

"Hmph. You have to say that because you're male. That's all." I say indignantly.

"Surre." Ed reaches inside his jacket for something. Before he can get whatever it is, I see an automail shop.

"ouuuu look! Automail!" Ed hastily hides the object he pulled out of his jacket behind his back. Now I really want to know what it is.

"What cha' got there?" Ed shakes his head. "Come on, cough it up." He shakes his head again. I pout. He still refuses. I glare. He averts his eyes. I have one more trick in my arsenal. I stand on my tiptoes, (sometimes I miss short Ed) and gently brush my lips against his. My hand reaches behind his back and I feel his grip on the… box loosen. I snag the box and back away, freeing his mouth.

"Winry!" He doesn't sound angry, just accusing. And he's looking at me with those pleading eyes again. I ignore him and open the box. Inside is a beautiful necklace, a sapphire hanging on a silver chain. I look up at Edward.

"Ha ha happy birthday Winry. Sorry it got ruined yesterday…" He's looking away and scratching his head. Now he's blushing under my stare. I give him a hug and smile into his chest.

"Thanks Ed." I murmur into his jacket. He pets my head and places his flesh hand on my cheek. He tilts my head up and kisses me again. This time the kiss lasts noticeably longer. By the end of it my arms are around his neck, and his metal fingers and flesh fingers are tangled in my hair. I've left it down today, because Rush Valley's having one of its rare cool days. We break apart once again, but this time we're both panting. Ed moves to remove his hands from my head, but his metal hand gets stuck. It's tangled thoroughly in my hair. He tries to untangle it, but every movement seems to only further tangle my hair.

"Umm…" He flushes. We stare at each other. People on the street are staring and some are laughing. The nerve of some people! Ed strips his jacket and places it on my shoulders. He pulls the hood over my head and his arm. Finally he rests his elbow on my back. Now it looks like his arm is around my shoulders under my jacket, instead of tangled in my hair.

"Good thinking." I say dryly. "You can't leave your hand there you know." I roll my eyes. Always coming up with a half-assed solution…

"This is just for until we get back to Mr. Toelina-."

"Tonipa."

"Yeah whatever, his house." We walk back home that way.

"Awww you guys are finally acting like an actual couple!" I turn around to see who's talking, (slowly mind you) and a familiar girl is standing behind us.

"Petunia!" I shout, and attempt to hug the girl. The feeling of hair being torn from my skull stops me.

"Sorry Petunia, we'd love to chat, but we really have to go." Ed drags me away. Petunia stares at us curiously.

"Okay… I guess I'll see you later."

* * *

Granny is not very sympathetic.

"How exactly did this happen?" She asks, and chuckles. Ed and I blush.

"Well…" Al mock gasps at our answer.

"Were you doing the naaaauuuughty?"

"No! For the last time! Winry and I-." I poke Ed in the side and flick my eyes over to Granny. Ed quickly shuts up.

"What's this about Winry?" Granny raises her eyebrows.

"N-nothing Granny." Her eyebrows travel further up onto her forehead, but she doesn't push it.

"Well regardless of how they got like that, and I'll admit, I'm curious, the point is we have to get them apart." Mei says, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes! Thank you!" Ed huffs. "Finally someone who has some sense." Al glares at him. Granny takes a puff of her pipe before responding.

"As if someone so short could have a brain big enough to have sense."

"SHORT?! I'm taller than you, you old bag-o-bones!"

And so it begins. Granny laughs to herself as Ed waves his free hand around in rage. I really just want his hand out of my hair. So I throw his wrench at him. Blood splurges from his forehead at a should be alarming rate. He finally shuts up.

"I can be really persuasive when I want to." I chirp.

"You could have persuaded me in a nicer way-." Ed blinks, realising what he just said. "Ugh I mean- oh never mind." Granny's eyebrow's, which had reverted to their natural place on her forehead, raise once again.

In the end we manage to get his fingers uncoiled from my hair by dumping oil on my head. My hair became so greasy his fingers pretty much slipped out.

We're cleaning up the puddle of oil when the phone rings. Ed gets it. Whoever it is he doesn't like very much. His face looks terribly annoyed. Then his expression changes. He pulls the phone away from his ear and says in a serious tone;

"It's Roy. They found someone following them."

* * *

**Edwin fluff, Yay! So sorry that last chapter's cliff hanger wasn't explained… but it will defiantly be happening next chapter.**


	10. Cuffs ain't good enough

**Last chapter was Edward and Winry's relationship developing, this chapter, a bit more action** :)

**Disclaimer: NO. I don't own it.**

* * *

_Cuffs ain't good enough_

Riza's P.O.V

"Who are you, and why are you following us?" I glare at our captive. Said captive glares right back. She's a teenage looking girl, with brown hair and brown irises. She also got a lot of attitude.

"Why should I tell you?" She sneers. I point my gun directly at her temple. Not that I would have missed from any further away. But she doesn't know that.

"Look, we just want to know your name. You were the one who was stalking us." Roy sounds bored with the whole thing. I nod, deciding to play the silent stern type.

"Can the Mrs. Remove her little toy from my face?"

"We are subordinates." I hope I don't sound guilty. I slowly remove my gun, and step back. She is only a teenage girl after all. Perhaps Roy's tactics will work better in this situation.

"Fullmetal will be here in a few days." Roy says, sipping his coffee. The girl is tied to a chair in the centre of the warehouse. Roy, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman and I are standing in a loose semicircle around her. "Look little girl, I really want to go to bed." I can hear the bone-tired edge to Roy's voice. Getting on several trains in one day does that to you.

"You people disgust me." The girl says, leaning forward and glaring. That snaps Roy out of his stupor.

"Oh? The stalker finds us disgusting?" Roy sounds more amused than anything.

"You. Military… ASSES. You build and build your god-damn forces! It's all you ever do!" the girl braces against her restraints. My heart clenches a little. Is this girl another victim of one of Amestress's wars? I will never forget. Never. I killed so many people. I keep my face stoic, because being sorry never helped anything. "Fine I'll tell you. Although I doubt you'll care. Mrs. Icicle over there better not try anything on me."

"I won't. You have my word." I keep my voice level. She snorts.

"Like that's worth anything!" I don't disagree with her. I don't think I have any right to. She looks slightly annoyed that I haven't reacted to her insult. However, she explains herself anyway. "You stupid Amestrians have an army so big, the Oceania can't help but fear destruction. So my town, as well as many other towns, are trying to create little armies. Armies that town, and that town only. These armies need weapons. Which are hard to come by because for a long time no one had any reason to sell them." She sounds choked up now. "Because of lack of weapons, people are threatening to fight each other for them! Everyone want's to protect their own family. I'm talking about a full-scale war between the people of Oceania!"

"Talk about paranoid…" Havoc sighs. Suddenly the girl smirks.

"I figure that if I get an Amestrian to attack, or perhaps kill me, the armies will bond together to fight Amestress." I can't believe this girl, she's a total idiot! TOTAL idiot. Unless she's just saying that so we won't kill her… I decide to play along.

"What are you saying? Do you really think throwing away your life will do anything? Forcing your country into a war with Amestress will not help either! Amestress will destroy your whole country if they move their troops in!" By the end of my speech, theirs truth to my words. I'm telling her how I actually feel. Even if I suspect she's lying.

"Lieutenant will you join me outside?" I nod at Roy and we stand outside with only the stars watching us. The girl sticks her tongue out at me before I walk out the door.

"What is it sir?" Roy's expression darkens.

"Well, the girl is only a child, but still, even a child should have more sense than that." I agree with him. We've both been through war. We both know the depth of the girl's mistake.

"What are we going to do about her sir?" Before Roy can respond, Havoc's panicked voice forces us back inside the warehouse.

"Colonel, hurry!" Just when we finally had a moment alone too… I force myself to think military-style. "Colonel, I'm sorry, but she escaped." They all look at the floor.

"One little girl against four full grown men, and the little girl wins? She was our only lead! How did you manage to loose? I mean-."

"Sir, you're rambling." I roll my eyes at his annoyed face. "I have a suggestion." Everyone turn to face me. "Why don't we pursue her?" I really, really want to have a doctor look at these boys' brains sometimes.

"Go-good plan lieutenant. " Roy says with a stupid looking expression on his face.

"So which direction did she run in?" I ask turning to Havoc.

"Um…" He looks guiltily away. "You see… we um…" His eyes look everywhere but at my face.

"You don't _know_?" My eyes narrow at the sight of a deck of cards spread all over the table. "Were you… playing on the job?" The temperature in the room drops a few degrees. 'Find her!" I roar.

"Wow lieutenant. You would make a good Brigadier general, you know that?" Roy smirks, and I sigh.

"We should go too sir." We spread out into three groups. The groups consist of:

Group 1: Havoc and Breda

Group 2: Falman and Fuery

Group 3: Roy and I

"Well, this isn't exactly my definition of a perfect midnight stroll, but at least we're alone." Roy muses. I open my mouth to say something, but don't even get the chance because we hear a crash in the distance. We exchange looks and break into a run. The dark, unknown streets make navigating difficult, but we manage somehow. We pretty much follow our ears. I'm just about to a corner after Roy, but his arm stops me.

"Sir?" I try to tilt myself around the building to get a better view. Roy shushes me.

"Falman has everything under control." He pushes me back.

"Sir, we have to go help-."

"Riza, lets just have this one moment alone." I don't miss his use of my actual name. He doesn't kiss me like I expect him to. He wraps his arms around my stiff form, and lays his chin on top of my head. A strange feeling wells up inside me. A strange, long discarded emotion. I take the initiative for the first time throughout our relationship. I stand on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck. Finally I place my lips on his. Perhaps I would make a good leader… I quickly detach myself from Roy. I heard footsteps. Oh god. If Falman, or Breda, or-or-or Havoc- oh LORD. If Havoc found out… None of them would spill… intentionally… but they would tease us to no end. I feel relieved and doomed when a snarky voice calls out;

"So the ice queen's got some fire in 'er." The little fugitive smirks and sticks her tongue out at me for the second time. With a calm demeanour I step away from Roy and shoot a bullet at the girl. It whizzes past her cheek and brushes her short brown hair away from her face. The girl shakes noticeably, her confidence shot. (Literally).

"Your name." I'm done with Roy's way. This girl just pisses me off. Also, she knows about Roy and me. She probably is willing to spill.

"Mi-Mikayla." Her voice warbles pathetically.

"Is anyone else working with you? To reach this goal I mean."

"I won't-." I raise my gun up toward her face once again.

"I will shoot." I make my voice as robotic sounding as possible. It must freak her out, or maybe the gun pointed at her head does, because she swallows and starts talking.

"My older brother. It's just him and me. We just want- we just want our home to be safe." Her stupidity makes me want to throw something. Today my emotions really are getting the best of me. I do something I've never done before. I shoot a bullet pointlessly into the sky. Roy jumps.

"Going to war with Amestress will kill your country, not save it!" I just can't believe how stupid you are! Creating a war to prevent inner battles? That kind of logic will get you a gravestone!" My fury settles down and I realise what I've done. I carefully place my pistol back into its holster.

"What would you do? Huh? I bet you've never been to war!" That's a good one. Roy interjects.

"You should watch your words little girl. Respect those older than you, with more experience than you." Roy's amused tone is nowhere to be found now. Mikayla drops to her knees.

"You better stop whatever you and your brother are planning now, or else Amestress will destroy all of the Western region." I add for good measure.

"Oh god." She whispers, her hands covering her mouth. "It's to late, it's too late!" She screams, and balls up on the street.

"What do you mean?" Roy asks.

"I lied! I LIED! It's not just me and my brother!" She sobs. Any anger I felt toward her has evaporated.

"You need to tell us everything you know. I mean EVERYTHING this time." I say a tad gentler than my earlier speeches.

"O-Okay." She says, but faints. Falman and Fuery come running, bruises covering their noses.

"Did you catch her?" Fuery pants, apparently oblivious to the girl lying on the ground.

"You could say that." Roy tilts his head to the girl.

* * *

Mikayla sips her tea and stares dejectedly at the tabletop. In the pas two days we've learned a lot about her. Her mission was to find out where we were staying, and report our location to the 'assassins'. She said she belongs to a dedicated group (In other words, a cult) that her family runs. She also said that she didn't really know what her group was dedicated to, only that they had to assassinate certain people.

"Can you remember any of the targets names? Other than us?" I ask, taking a sip of my own tea. We've relocated to a hotel, seeing as Mikayla isn't being trouble some anymore. We also learned her age… sixteen. I hear Roy unlock the door with a _click_.

"Well, I believe our primary target is Edward Elric." Mikayla says. The room goes silent. Roy is the one to break it.

"Hi Fullmetal."

* * *

**Heehee emotional Riza… She probably seems ooc… oh well… This arc? I think that's what you'd call it… will probably be over by chapter 16 or 17.**


	11. Her happiness

**Draya here, sorry this chapter is a tad late, but… well life happened.**

**Disclaimer: NO. Me no own!**

* * *

_Her happiness_

Edwards P.O.V

_Our primary target is Edward Elric._

Winry steps into the hotel room after me.

"What did you say?" Winry asks, her voice injected with protectiveness.

"Umm…" The strange girl looks around nervously. Riza quickly recovers from the news and explains that the girl is someone they caught for questioning. Ah how the universe hates me. Of _course_ some evil organisation is after me. Just what I need. I don't even have alchemy to defend myself! Why can't life be simple for once? Like on the train! Everything was so… NORMAL.

_We were boarding the train and for some reason Winry grabbed my hand. I didn't pull my hand away. I didn't even blush like I usually do. Actually, I squeezed her hand back. Winry smiled, and my heart felt like mush. We sat on the train in comfortable silence, our hands connecting us, our fingers intertwined. After a while of simply watching the scenery flash by, Winry laughed and lay her head on my shoulder. I sat stiffly on my seat at first, barely breathing, but eventually I relaxed and leaned into her a little bit. My earlier thoughts about a heart of Fullmetal popped into my head, and I laughed. Winry stayed silent, so I assumed she was asleep. Thinking this, I said in my softest voice;_

"You know, when I was on a train to the West, I had hoped my heart was a heart of Fulllmetal. You see the irony right? I was hoping for a heart only you could fix. I guess I do have a heart of Fullmetal huh?" I laughed, but abruptly stopped when Winry's laugh joined mine. "You were awake?!"

"That is the most romantic thing you've ever said Edward!" She sounded proud of me. She also sounded really, really, happy.

I knew right then, that I wanted to make Winry happy more often. Fighting has always been our relationship's base. However, somewhere in me, even when I was younger, wanted to make her happy. But now I want her to always be happy. I want the base of our relationship with her to be her happiness. I'm sure we'll still fight, that's been ingrained into our very souls. If I can, I want to fight less, at least. The point is, this girl is upsetting Winry, and my happy, perfect, perfectly happy, life.

"Why are you targeting me?"

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know. When she looks directly at me, she looks strangely familiar.

"Have we met before?" I ask out of the blue.

"I don't think so…" I did live in the West. Perhaps I passed her on the street. Maybe she just has one of those faces. "Look, I don't want my country destroyed by Amestess. But going against my family feels wrong. So I won't go with you."

"Where are we going exactly?" Riza asks raising an eyebrow.

"You are going to help me right? I-I can't do this by myself. And I'm sure you don't want there to be a war either. Unless you enjoy killing civilians." Riza stiffens. Then she slowly nods.

Roy answers for her. "We'll help you. Although it depends on how much information you're willing to give us. Like what your family wants to achieve. I have a feeling the adults are aware that creating a war will not help your country. They must be after something else."

"I told you, I just do what I'm told! I don't really understand why, but…"

"So you've been blindly following them this whole time?" Riza sounds angry. I've never heard her angry before.

"They're my family! That's why you have to go into the base and find out if they are just misinformed, like me! And if they won't listen to you, you have to-to stop them." I have to admire the girl's courage, and devotion toward her country.

"When do you think we should go?" Roy asks the girl.

"You. When you should go. I told you already, I'm not going against my family. I-I can't." Her eyes fall to the table, and I see tears welling in her eyes. She shakes her head and stops herself from crying. "You should go when only my mother is around. In three days all the assassins will go out to… um… assassinate people, and all the info gatherers will return home."

"Mother? You mean your own mom runs this… thing?" Winry sounds like she feels sorry for the girl. Which is understandable.

"Yes."

"Well I suppose we have a plan then." Roy smirks and waves Winry and I out the door. "We'll take it from here. You'll have to be ready in three days. So you'll have to get a hotel-."

"I live here Colonel." Roy wiggles his eyebrows.

"I suppose you'll be letting little Miss Winry here stay with you?"

"Um… If you want to Winry…" I feel nervous for some reason. She's my best friend, I shouldn't… but I guess she's more than that now. Maybe I don't think I'll be able to sleep with her sleeping in my bed. I mean, I'm not going to make her sleep on the couch.

"Sure. I don't have any Western money anyway." My heart lifts and then abruptly sinks. I probably won't be getting any sleep for the next two days…

"Lets go Win. I'll show you the way from here." I try to keep my nervousness out of my voice.

"You mean you live in this area?" Roy stares at me, and when I don't answer (because its such a stupid question), he smiles. "Well that works out well." Roy smirks at me again. "Have fun you two!" When I glare at him he laughs. I swear, that bastard is the biggest pervert I know. I turn to Winry, trying to forget the colonel's comment.

"We have to go through town to get there…"

"Oh really? I've always wanted to see a Western automail shop." Her eyes are literally sparkling.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but they don't have automail in the West."

"Whhhaaat? Well that sucks!" Winry pouts and crosses her arms. Her bad mood vanishes when she catches sight of a tool shop. "Oh my god! It's the exact size! I really need a screwdriver for smaller screws! Please Ed, will you get it for me? Pleaasseee?" Normally I would groan and refuse to give her money. But I always end up getting it for her in the end anyway, so I decide not to bother this time.

"Sure." She stares at me in disbelief. Then she beams. Like I just made her day. A warm feeling radiates throughout my chest. I smile back.

"I thought you hated it when I took your money." She says, still smiling. I don't know what makes me say it, a slip of the tongue maybe, but I do.

"Winry, I love everything you do."

* * *

Winry's P.O.V

He's said it again. He's said it twice already, and I haven't even said it once. I feel horrible. Waves of guilt wash over me and- I'm a horrible, horrible person. Why can't I say it? Why? _Why, why, why, why, why,_

"I love you Ed." While my brain was arguing with itself, my heart spoke for me. "I love you!" I sound like I'm surprised, but I'm not. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love-." Ed grabs my cheeks between his hands.

"I get it." He sounds annoyed, but I can see his eyes smiling. His face is so very close to mine, and I want him to kiss me. I wait for a kiss, but instead, he moves his hands to my shoulders, and pushes me away. "Go get your automail thingy." He actually smiles now and sticks a wad of cash into my palm. I crack a smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Ed. And I'm getting a screwdriver, but its not tailored for automail."

"Oh whatever." He scoffs and leans against the wall of the tiny shop.

The melodic tinkle of the shop bell makes me giddy. With out the slightest heisitation, I grab the screwdriver I want and bring it over to the counter.

"We don't get many ladies here."

"Huh. I guess you could say I'm not from around here."

"Oh? A tourist? Where ya from?" The balding my looks at the item and opens the cash register.

"I'm from Ametress." His hand freezes.

"That will be twelve dollars." He says gruffly, and snatches Ed's money from my outstretched hand. "Off with ya." He waves me away rudely. Well that was a big turn around. Ed's still waiting against the wall.

"Hey, did you get what you wanted?" He asks and pushes himself onto the balls of his feet.

"Yeah… but the guy…. It was weird, as soon as I told him I was from Amestress, he acted really cold toward me."

"That A-."

"It's fine Ed. But I wonder if he blames Amestress for the pending battles for weapons."

"Maybe… or maybe he's part of that organisation." Ed looks back at the shop worriedly. "Anyway, we're almost there."

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

Nervous, nervous, nervous energy in pumping through my veins. I've been lying here for three hours now, and I still can't sleep. My couch is pretty comfortable. That's not the problem. It's the girl, no woman, lying in my bedroom just down the hall. She's there. Breathing. Probably sleeping. Or maybe this is just as hard for her? I somehow doubt it. She excepted my invitation without any hesitation. Then again, I invited her… I have to know. I have to know if she's awake. I have to know if she sleeps on her back or her side. I sound like a creep, don't I?  
As stealthily as possible, which isn't very stealthy with my metal limbs clinking, I make my way over to my/her bedroom. That thought causes me to trip. Me…and Winry… sharing a bedroom… Suddenly sneaking into her room in the middle of the night doesn't seem like such a good idea.

"Ed, just get in here. I know you're out there." So she is awake. I gently open the door and close it behind me.

'I-I couldn't sleep…" Why am I so damn nervous? This is Winry! Not that I can see her. It's too dark in here to see anything but basic shapes.

"I-I couldn't sleep either." She sounds nervous too! She slaps the bed. "Well don't just stand there. This is your bed." I hope she can't see my blush through the dark.

"You don't mind?" I ask meekly.

"No, I don't." I lay down on the edge of the bed as far away from Winry as possible. Why did I think I could sleep here? Now I can feel Winry's every movement. At least there's nothing to wonder about…

After a minute she sighs. "I can't get comfortable." She complains.

"I know what you mean." I chuckle. Then she breaks whatever sense of normality we had by wrapping her arms around my torso, and snuggling her face into my back.

"Now I'm comfortable." She murmurs and sighs contentedly. It takes me several hours to finally relax and fall asleep.

"Goodnight." I whisper into the dark. I'm almost certain I feel the corners of Winry's mouth lift against my back.

* * *

**More Edwin fluff! Maybe I should put a fluffy warning in the summary…. Anyway, AlxMei will be what the next chapters all about! :D**


	12. An awkward night at the park

**Hey its Draya, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist… at all.**

* * *

_An awkward night at the park_

Alphonse P.O.V

"Alphon~se take a break already!" I've been studying Alkehestry non-stop for a few hours. I want to see if brother's theory is correct. Its funny, earlier Mei couldn't get me to work, now she can't get me to stop.

"Just one more minute." I mutter, engrossed in a large tome.

"One more minute? MThats what you've been saying for the past hour!" Mei puffs out her cheeks and its that face… that FACE… but alchemy… I harden my resolve and slowly look back down at the text. Well, what should be text. Instead I find a closed cover. "Alphonse, you haven't eaten in forever! You're probably starving!"

"I'm not really that hungry…" My stomach growls and contradicts me.

"See?" Mei smirks. "Come on." She drags me by my hand all the way out of the mansion.

"Mei!" I whine.

"Al~phon~se just listen to me for once, okay?" She drags me to a restaurant. At our entrance, everyone there bows and shouts,

"Welcome Princess Chang!" We're given the nicest table. There aren't any chairs of course, only pillows on the floor. Mei orders us tea. It's nice eating dinner with her. We're halfway through our meal when I notice the glares.

"Mei, why are they glaring at us?" I pause. They're not glaring at us, they're at me. "Mei, why are they glaring at me?" Mei swallows her mouthful before responding.

"I suppose they want me to marry into another clan, so that our wealth will increase, and so that our ties with that clan become stronger, more absolute." She sounds totally nonchalant telling me this.

"H-how can you be so calm about that? You have to do what's best for your clan… S-staying with me isn't right!" It kills me to say every word. The only reason I can say them is because they are true. No matter how wrong they sound.

"I don't care. I don't care what the clan wants. I will stay with you Alphonse, so don't be getting idea's." There's a strange air of authority about her that I've never really seen before. She's really serious about this. She goes to take another bite, but her food stops halfway into her mouth. She puts her chopsticks down and her calm expression changes to a sadder one. "Unless you don't want to deal with a few people scorning us. I-I would understand." Her eyes stay focused on her plate.

"Mei of course I don't care what they think! I care about what you think. What you want." Mei clutches her chopsticks so tight her knuckles turn white.

"I told you, I don't care what they think! I-I want you to stay here with me. I don't care how selfish that is." She wipes a few tears away with her sleeve. " You are the one thing that is nonnegotiable. In fact, I already made that point clear to the elders."

"You argued about me with the elders?!" I feel happy and pissed.

"You could have asked first!" Mei doesn't have anything to say that. I think arguing is out of character for her. Honestly, arguing isn't really my thing either. No, that's Ed's forte. Dinner is silent other than the _click, click_ of chopsticks. Afterward, Mei quietly suggests that we take a walk. I comply with a nod, because I'm still kind of angry with her. Once we get outside, I feel the last of my anger dissipate. Mei grabs my arm and leans into me.

"Alphon~se, the stars are really pretty tonight, aren't they?" They are. They always are in Xing.

"Yeah." I barely respond because I want to see what she'll do if she thinks I'm still mad.

"I'm sorry! Will you please forgive me? Please? Please, please, please-."

"I already have." I say, shutting her up with a kiss.

"You're so mean!" She says one breath taking moment later. She slaps my chest then I grab her hand and smile.

We continue down the path and walk into a park. It seems empty, ignoring the noisy crickets. With a second glance, I see there are people here. Two figures, to be precise, sitting on a bench near some trees.

"What are they doing?" Mei asks, squinting.

"I don't know…" They appear to be moving around, but only their heads. We both agree to get a better look and discreetly walk closer to the pair. From a closer distance we can tell that the two figures are male. Whatever they were doing before has stopped. I can't see who they are, but one of them looks familiar… We walk closer. The two boys start to… kiss again?!" Well this is unexpected. That's when I finally recognise the boy. "No way…Torano?" The two pull apart immediately and stare at us in shock. Torano blushes and stutters:

"P-princess Chang! N-nice to see you in good health. Y-you too Alphonse sir."

"You too… Torano." Mei says awkwardly.

"Who's your friend?" I don't want to sound rude, but I'm just too curious not to ask.

"Um. This is my…" Torano steels himself and looks me directly in the eyes. "… boyfriend."

"But then- you- why did you- why did you flirt with Mei?" I splutter.

"Well you two seemed to be having some trouble getting along… So when Mei tried to make you jealous, I figured I would…" He trails off. My mouth is wide open in disbelief.

"You-you did that on purpose?!"

"Ha! It looks like whatever he did worked." Torano's boyfriend says, tilting his head toward my arm, which is wrapped around Mei's torso.

"It did." Mei's confidently.

"Yeah I guess it did. Thanks Torano. I guess we owe you one." I say with a wave.

"W-well is you don't mind… can you please keep my…uh…sexuality a sercret? If cook ever found out… he'd fire me for sure!"

"Why? Does he not like… you' know…"

"Well… I wouldn't say that…" Torano scratches his head awkwardly. This is getting to be quite the awkward conversation…

"Nah. It's cause I'm his son. And I haven't told him yet." Torano's mysterious boyfriend cuts in.

"Oh." Mei squeaks. Then she says much more calmly, "I promise we won't tell a soul." Torano lets out a breath.

"Thank you." He bows, and smiles. "Best of luck for you two!" He shouts as we walk away. A warm feeling spreads through me. At least one person is cheering us on. I think I'll need that knowledge if I want to be able to stand the many glares that will be coming my way. The feeling grows warmer when Mei laughs.

"Well that was awkward!" I join her. She always manages to say exactly what I'm thinking. She has a talent for it!

The walk back is uneventful. Tiredness washes over me as soon as we get through the door. "Finally, sleep." I mutter sleepily and rub my eyes. A knock comes from the front door. "So much for relaxing…" I mutter. A maid slides open the living room door.

"A messenger has arrived Princess." The maid bows.

"Bring him in please." Mei says gently. The ruder I am to the maids, the nicer Mei is toward them. The girl bows again and rushes out of the room. It seems like maids are always rushing everywhere. The messenger enters with a bow. Then he starts to relay his message.

"To Princess Chang and Alphonse Elric. The Emperor, Yao Ling, wishes to invite you to a formal joining through matrimony between Yao Ling and Ran Fan."

"Really?" Slips out of my mouth. The messenger clears his throat.

"I must ask that any further interruptions are withheld." Poor guy. Probably just wants to get home.

"Sorry, won't happen again." I say, blushing.

"The wedding will take place exactly two months from now-."

"Ohhhh this is so exciting!" Mai squeals and wraps her arms around my neck. The messenger's eyebrow twitches.

"As I was saying-." He begins.

"Oh! Do you think Ling asked her to marry him, or confessed to her first?"

"Wouldn't he have to tell her first? Or in Xing is it normal to ask immediately for a girls hand in marriage?"

"Well I guess you can ask her to surprise her. You don't usually court anyone for too long. You marry them generally after two months of courting."

"Two months? In Resembool you court for at least ten months!" The messenger clears his throat again. I forgot about him…

"Sorry, continue." Mei says with a careless wave.

"The invitation is extended to Edward Elric as well as a guest. Emper-."

"I wonder if Edward will bring Winry along?" Mei interrupts again. Now the royal messenger looks royally pissed. He doesn't say anything though. Being a princess really lets Mei get away with things.

"That finishes the message from-."

"Oh don't bother." Mei shoos him away. The poor guy looks very relieved.

"A wedding, huh?" I smile. This should be fun.

* * *

**So how did you like the little twist with Torano? XD Next chapter- EDWIN YAY XD**


	13. Getting there

**Hello, hello, hello. Draya by the way, here with another chapter :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Thank ****_god_**

* * *

_Getting there_

Edward's P.O.V

_Click… bang._

Wha? What's that noise? The last thing I remember is falling asleep… next to Winry. We've gone to bed… together the past two nights. I blink my eyes open. There's something warm in my arms. Instinctively I snuggle into the warmth. I open my eys fully when I hear giggling and a _click_. Something is tickling my nose. Is my first coherent thought. The situation suddenly becomes clear. Roy is in the corner giggling with Havoc and Breda. Risa's standing in front of the open window rolling her eyes, but she's smiling too. Then I notice things simultaneously. One: Roy has a camera. Two: My nose is ticklish because it's immersed in Winry's hair. I spring into action.

"You bastard! Hand over the damn camera!" I screech and leap out of bed.

"Sorry Fullmetal, this is military evidence."

"No it's not! Give it here!" Winry makes an aggravated sound.

"What's all the noise for?" She asks, annoyed. She blinks a couple times. "Colonel? Riza? Havoc? Breda? W-what are you doing here?" She nervously pulls the covers over her shoulders. She is wearing a rather skimpy top… But covering herself makes it look like we actually…

"It's not what you think!" I shout, blushing. Winry rubs her eyes, and says, sounding super annoyed now,

"What? Can't I snuggle with my boyfriend? How did you get in here anyway?" Roy and the others look guiltily at the open window. "Are you kidding me?! Get out! Wait, Roy, give me the camera!" Roy hands it over without a single protest. Then he and his crew jump out the window. Riza sighs and apologizes for all the trouble. Then she walks out the door like the sane person she is. "Is it a long way down from that window?" Winry asks me.

"No there's a tree out there. They probably climbed down."

"Damn." Winry glares at the window.

"Well, we can just smash the camera and then it will be like this never happened." I reason, reaching for the evil device.

"In a minute." She says, and holds it away from me. Then she clicks the gallery button. A smile lifts the corner of her lips. Curious, I lean over to examine the picture myself. The screen shows both of us on the bed, just as I feared. Winry's in front, my arms wrapped around her. My face is buried in her hair, and both of our expressions are calm and happy. Only in sleep do we look so calm. I muse. "I-I'll delete the picture in a minute." She says and puts the camera in a drawer. "We should get ready." A smile still graces her lips.

* * *

"Ah! Fullmetal! Finally decided to put away your snuggle pants?"

"Oh shut up." I know the teasing will last all day, but Roy could've opened with a better one. Surprisingly, Winry glares at him. Usually she ignores our 'ridiculous banter'. That's what she calls it anyway. It makes me wonder what you would call beating in heads with wrenches. Roy gulps and shuts up. Roy knows. He knows that all angry women must be feared. At least Winry doesn't own a gun… I hope Riza doesn't give Winry any ideas. The mere thought terrifies me. My fear intensifies when I see the two chatting. Winry smiles, and maybe it's just me, but I swear I see a devilish glint in her eyes. I'm so dead!

"We really should get moving." Roy switches to serious mode. It seems unnatural, what we're doing. Breaking into a base in the light of day. I guess they won't be expecting it… "We can't all fit into one car… so we rented two. Falman will drive the lo- Fullmetal and Winry, while the rest of us squish into the other."

"Sir, why don't we spread our strength out more?"

"What do you mean lieutenant? We have an alchemist in each car."

"No we don't." Is say quietly. I don't regret losing alchemy. Not one bit. Without it I'm pretty useless, which is what I hate.

"You're right… I forgot…. I guess Breda can go in your car as well…" So useless! I'm so useless!

"Come on Ed!" Winry grabs my arm and pulls me down inside the car beside her. Our noses touch briefly on the way down. When we land, my lips are on hers. Not on purpose this time. Just because this was an accident, doesn't mean I want to move.

"Oh come on! We have another country to save!" I slam the door on Roy's voice.

"Could you at least buckle your seatbelts?" Falman asks timidly from the drivers seat.

"Yeah, yeah." It seems like we're always getting interrupted. Winry only giggles.

Our car follows Roy's car. I don't recognize where we're going. Roy had better know. He has some directions written on a slip of paper that Mikayla write for us. I just hope she isn't leading us into a trap. We have no real reason to trust her, we only know- er think we know that she wants to protect her country.

"We're here." Falman says seriously. Do all military officers have serious buttons? If they do, does Riza have a… silly button? I can't picture it.

"Where are we exactly?" Winry asks, already out of the car. I stumble out after her. All around us is… nothing. Nothing but sand. A word pops into my head.

"Beach! This called a beach!" I shout excitedly.

"Okay, but where's the base?" Winry raises an eyebrow. She looks so much like Granny when she does that. Roy gets out of his car and walks over to a rock that's jutting out of the sand. Maybe that's the base? When he reaches it, he abruptly stops and takes a couple measured steps away from it, his eyes trained on the little slip of paper containing directions the whole time. He's getting really close to the shoreline. Just when I think he's going to walk into the ocean, he stops, and reaches down for something. He must find what he's looking for, because he smirks and pulls his hand up. A trapdoor swings open below him. We all rush over. There's stairs leading down into the hole.

"Just don't hit your head on the door." Roy warns. He goes first, saying he can defend himself if anything should attack him. I wish I could say the same. Riza goes in after him now it's Winry and I's turn.

"Oh Ed, by the way, if you hit this button here…" She hits a button I didn't even know my new automail had in the elbow, and a blade pops out. It's identical to my old blade, except I don't have to create it with alchemy. "With enough force that is." She finishes.

"Wow Winry… this is…" I hope she can see the gratitude shining in my eyes. Now I'm slightly less useless. At least now I have a weapon. "Thanks." I murmur. 'Thanks' doesn't even cover it.

"No problem. Oh, to put it away, you just click the same button." She demonstrates what she means. The blade snaps back out of sight.

"Winry you're a genius, you know that?" She laughs but then says much more seriously,

"It took you this long to figure that out?"

"Don't flatter yourself now." It's so nice to bicker with Winry again.

"Humph. Sorry if my ego's big. It has to be, to keep up with someone else I know." She looks pointedly at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Winry." I look away from her and cross my arms. A wrench connects with my skull. "Ow! You stupid-." There's no reason to continue. She's already walking down the stairs haughtily.

"Edward we really should be going." Falman says. I forgot about everyone else… Actually I forget about everything when I'm with Winry.

"Yeah, yeah." I step into utter darkness. "Hey Colonel, why don't you snap your finger's or something?" I yell into black. There's no response.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! XD I fear I may be sadistic… aw well. Interesting fact: The action was suppose to happen in this chapter, but instead I wrote a bunch of Edwin Fluff XD **


	14. The operation

**AHHH! This is soooo late! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Anyway, enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Something grabs me from behind. I swing my wrench at whoever… or whatever it is.

"Ow! Winry, what the hell?!"

"Ed! Oh thank god, it's you!" I don't even bother apologizing. He should have built up a resistance to my wrench by now.

"Where's the Colonel?"

"I-I don't know…"I was so terrified alone in the darkness. A new voice joins Ed's.

"Eh? The Colonel's missing? Heh maybe him and Riza are having to nice of a time to bother with us." How Breda can be so calm is a mystery to me. Someone pulls out a flashlight and a beam of light hits me square in the eyes.

"Ha ha! Fuery you would carry a flashlight around!" Havoc laughs.

"Thank god you do! Why is it so dark in here anyway?" I mumble.

"We closed the door behind us. Oh, and it wouldn't open back up. So we can only go forward, we can't go out the way we came."

"Great. I love situations like these, you know that?" Ed says sarcastically.

We keep moving forward, as Breda said. The tunnel slopes downward slowly, and the air heats up the deeper we go. "Why is it so hot in here?" I whine. The guys all strip their jackets. Reluctantly I take mine off as well. I feel bare without it, less protected. I want to take my jeans off as well. Maybe if it was just Ed… I look back at Havoc, Breda, and Ed. All of them have stripped down to their boxers already. I look back to Fuery. "At least there's one proper man here-." While I was turned around, Fuery stripped as well. "Really guys?! I hate all of you! You're so lucky you get to wear boxers!" Sweat trickles down my legs and back.

"Where _is_ the Colonel?" Fuery wonders worriedly. A gunshot rings through the air as though answering him. Without thinking, Fuery runs in the direction of the sound. Being our only source of light, everyone runs after him. We run into a large, lit room. Riza has her gun in the air while a hooded figure holds her hand in place. Another hooded figure is standing across from Roy behind a table.

At the sight of us, the hooded figure Riza's struggling with drops her hand and turns down a hidden hallway. Ed rushes after the person, looking angry and confused.

"Ed!" I run after him. Geez, that seems to happen a lot doesn't it? Ed stops in another dimly lit room. The figure has stopped, and it's back is facing us. Another gunshot sounds in the distance. The hooded person pulls down their hood to reveal a shock of brown hair. Ed takes a nervous breath.

"Don't tell me… It couldn't be…" The figure turns around. "Kayler?!" Ed finishes. The guy slowly pulls a gun out of his robes. "No wonder that girl looked familiar… Mikayla's your sister, isn't she?" Ed continues, sounding betrayed. I don't know how Ed knows this guy… But somehow I don't think this Kayler guy ever told Ed he was part of a creepy cult that kills people. He starts lifting the gun up, slowly. Does he think we're like wild animals that will run at any sudden movements or something?

"Edward, Edward, Edward." He says teasingly.

"Kayler put the gun down." Ed warns.

"Why should I? I know your weakness Edward Elric." He points the gun at me. Am I just a magnet for gunpoint? What's with these people? They really need some new tactics. "Now Edward, I want you to get on your knee's. Mother will want to kill you herself." He smirks and takes a step closer to me. I want to run screaming more than anything right now. Something about this guy just feels off. "Winry, right? Ed's told me so much about you!" His smirk grows. "I swear I'll only hurt you if Edward here doesn't do exactly what I tell him to. You're quite pretty actuall-." Ed leaps infront of me and tackles Kayler to the ground. Don't tell me he did that so that if Kayler pulled the trigger, it would hit him instead… What an idiot.

"You don't deserve to talk to her! NO! You don't even deserve to look at her!" Ed screeches at Kayler's face, angry out of his mind. Ed holds the guys arm over his head, preventing him from shooting his gun. Ed has his other arm across the guys neck.

"What are you gonna do? You can't harm me-." Kayler shuts up when Ed bashes his elbow into Kayler's chest. The blade I developed for him pops out. Ed presse the blade to Kayler's throat.

"You were saying?" He mocks, leaning closer to Kaylers shocked face. Then Ed does something rather unexpected. He coughs. A obviously mucus filled hack, right onto Kaylers face. His face quickly changes from shocked to horrified and disgusted.

"Get off of me right now!"

"I guess you never considered that I might learn your weakness as well…" Ed states. We exchange a glance and I pull out my wrench, and bonk Kayler on the head with it. He goes limp, and Ed gets off him. Then Ed picks his gun up off the floor, and shoves the thing into his jacket, which he then puts on. "We should get back to the others…" Ed says walking back down the hallway.

"Can we really just leave him here? How do you know him anyway?"

"I think you knocked him out pretty good…. And he was one of my tutors."

As soon as we walk through the doorway to the other room, and frazzled old woman shouts and points at Ed. "He was the one! It was him! I hope you die, Fullmetal Alchemist!" Riza rips off a piece of her uniform and wraps it around the woman's mouth. Then she points her gun at the woman's back. I have to say, I'm a little shocked at the woman's ferocity. What could Ed have possibly done to make her hate him so much? Roy wanders over to the table I noticed earlier.

"What's this? A diary?" He muses, and opens the cover. The woman rips the cloth off her mouth and screams,

"Don't touch that!" Riza presses her gun harder into the woman's back. She freezes.

"I won't have to read it, if you tell us what your after. You're motive." Roy slowly closes the book.

"I just want Edward Elric dead." She mutters, defeated.

"Why?" I blurt out. It's been bugging me.

"Because he killed Father! The greatest man alive! The man who could… who could… protect our people! Who could bring my husband back!" She does not cry. She glares at Ed instead. It feels like waves of hatred are coming off her like she's so far deep in her quest for revenge there's none of the original love for her country or husband left. I can't help but wonder if I would be where she is now if Ed hadn't been there to stop me from shooting Scar. I wonder if there would be any of me left…

"Is this your husbands diary?" Roy asks.

"Yes…"

"Humph. I can't believe Father is still bugging us, even from the grave…" Ed says, walking over to the woman. "You know, he only wanted to use your country. Probably for another philosophers stone." Ed stands right in front of her. "And you can't bring someone back to life. It's impossible. Even for Father."

"SHUT UP! What do you know? You're only a child! You have experienced nothing of life's sorrows!" Ed says nothing. Even though her sentence cannot have been more wrong. I can't stand here and watch her look down on Ed.

"Take that back! Edward has gone through too much. Way too much to get here, where he is now. I will not stand here and listen to you look down on him!" My voice cracks a little at the end.

"Winry, you didn't have to do that…" Ed says, sounding shocked.

"I know, I wanted to."

"I hate all-." The woman is cut off (Thank god!) by Riza's gun hilt.

"Oh yeah… there's a guy in that room down there. Win knocked him out." Ed tells Havoc.

"Okay, we'll get him." Havoc and Falman disappear down the hallway.

"Fullmetal, we'll deal with the rest of this mess." Roy pockets the diary.

"Alright." Ed goes to leave, but stops. "I forgot… We can't leave the way we came."

"There's an exit at the end of that hallway." Riza says, pointing. We thank her, and sure enough, a staircase leading up is waiting for us.

"I'm glad that's over with." Ed mutters.

"I sure hope so." I laugh.

* * *

** Next chapter will come sooner! I swear! In four days! **


	15. Just in case

** Oh… This chapter is a half hour late…. Its twelve thirty… I feel like I have failed somehow…. Oh well. I plan on editing the beginning chapters, I read them, and the grammar is just too terrible. I already fixed (Hope I fixed) The first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist **

* * *

_Just in case_

Edward's P.O.V

I honestly can't believe that Kayler was a part of that creepy cult. I'll never forgive him for threatening Winry. That's right, Winry. I want to… I want to make her happy. I know that now… I've always wanted to keep her safe… but I could have lost her down there. That thought is as painful as getting shot. And that's pretty painful trust me, I know. So I'll have to-

"Ed?" Winry grabs my arm. The entrance to the base lays behing us. "Ed, as I was saying, I don't know where we are." Winry says, annoyed. I must have missed part of the conversation a minute a go. My brain was… preoccupied, with her ironically enough.

"I-I'm not exactly sure where we are… maybe a different part of the beach?" I mutter, looking around. Water on one side, sand on the other. "If we want to get back to town, I think we have to walk that way." I say, pointing behind us.

"The cars are that way? Is that we're saying? Are you sure?"

"No… but it makes sense."

"Great. It makes sense. We better not end up lost in the dessert somewhere." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry there aren't any desserts around here." I tease. Well… half tease. Winry doesn't find it very funny. She glares at me and stomps ahead. That doesn't work out very well because of the sand. Actually, her foot gets stuck, and she flies forward. I don't get there in time to catch her unfortunately. She face-plants into the grainy ground.

"Oh great! Just what I need! Now my clothes are full of snad!" She growls and gets to her feet. I really have to ask her… but she's in such a bad mood… Why is that anyway?

"Winry, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?! Oh nothing, NOTHING. I just… I- why did you- Why do you always protect me? Why do you always, always, always have to risk your life for mine?" She's using that word…

_Always_

That word. It's haunting me. I want that. I want that with Winry. She brushes herself off, and glares at me.

"I'm not made of glass. I can take of myself." She keeps walking. The city comes into view a few minutes later. I haven't asked her yet. I haven't asked her but I want to, I want to and she's walking away, she's-she's- my palms are sweating, my heart is bum-bumping too loud to be healthy.

"Winry… wait." Why is my throat closing up? Why, why am I so horrible with words?

"What?" She turns on her heel and places her hands on her hips.

"You could be at least a little thankful." Is all I can say. That's not what I really mean. Not at all.

"Ugh! I told you to stop protecting me! I can- I can ERR!" She throws her hands into the air. "You're such a jerk!" I take a step forward angrily. I'm not angry though. I'm nervous. Fighting is the only way I know how to communicate with Winry. I'm just horrible with words. I go to take another step, yelling,

"I'm a jerk? Well at least-" That's as far as I get, because my foot gets stuck. Down I go. I'm not going down alone! I reach out, grab Winry, and drag her down with me.

"OW! What the hell was that for Ed?" She grumbles and tries to push me off. I can't take it anymore.

_Always_. That word is replaying in my head over and over like a skipping record. I was never good with words. So I just say it.

"Marry me, gear head?" Her expression would priceless, if snakes weren't coiling and uncoiling in my stomach.

"Ed… is this a joke? Are you- are you serious?" She sounds suspicious, and that hurts. She doesn't believe me. I pull her to her feet, and then fall down on one knee. I fumble the tiny felt box for a couple seconds before finally opening it up. I can't ask her again. I'm too nervous, way too- She falls to her knee's in front of me. Then she kisses me with a passion. It wasn't exactly an answer… but I don't think Winry's too good with words either. Winry slips the small simple white diamond onto her ring finger. We both get our feet. "I never really gave you an answer, did I?" She muses, and grabs my hand.

"It's okay, I understood what you meant." I assure her. She smiled and swings our hands around. We're getting closer to town when I see a woman walking along the beach. She looks familiar… and, oh god, whoever she is she must have seen the whole exchange. Then I recognize her. She's the lady who was standing in front of the jewelry store! How ironic. She's the only reason I had the ring on me. I heeded her words and bought one, just in case. She slowly walks toward us and winks when she's within seeing distance.

"Congratulations." She murmur's as she passes us and continues walking down the beach.

"Thank you!" Winry calls excitedly after her. I break into run yelling,

"First one to the town wins!" It's suppose to be a race, but I never let go if her hand.

* * *

Winry's P.O.V

I'm so happy. Happier than how happy I am in an auto mail shop. Seriously. Happier than that. We reach town panting and sweaty. Whose idea was it to race back? I turn to scream at Ed for practically dragging me across the beach, but my new ring catches my eye. The streetlights are shining on it, making it sparkle. I'll yell at Ed later. Ed's stomach growls so loud people passing us on the street turn and stare.

"Are you hungry Edward?" I ask sarcastically. We stop at a tiny diner. It's a quaint little place. Quite opposite to the underground base we were in prior.

"Ahhhh! Welcome, welcome! Dis is a peeza plaace. Itsa little slice of home!" The waiter at the door is a large man with a balding head. He has a strange accent I don't recognize. He gives us a secluded booth. We both order some sort of pasta. Pasta seems to be the only thing we can order here… I half expect the famous scene when two people in love eat the same piece of pasta to occur. It doesn't though. Still, the night goes by smoothly. Ed orders a beer, which I didn't know he drank.

"What? This is a celebration, right?" Is his response to my surprise. In other words, this is his first time drinking. By the end of his cup, his cheeks are red and his voice is slurred. "You wanna know somethin' funny?" He's quite chatty when he's drunk.

"What?" Why not humor him? He probab;y won't remember this tomorrow.

"I'mma gonna make you," He bops me on the nose tenderly. " 'appy." I can't come up with something to say to that. He's probably just drunk. Or… this is something more. Maybe… Who am I kidding? He told me he loved me, right? He wants to get married! Of course he wants to make me happy! It's just… Hearing that from Ed of all people… I guess I'm not used to it. "I wanna make you 'appy. I'm gonna. I really am Win. That's why I asked you to 'arry me." His words are slurred, but the meaning is clear. He's saying exactly what I already knew. I should buy Ed beer more often.

Then we stumble home. (Well, Ed stumbles whilst leaning on me). Once we're through the door, all I want to do is collapse on Ed's bed. "Finally we can relax!" Today has been a lonnng day. I drag Ed into his bedroom and place him on his bed. He's snoring before he hits the covers. I lie down beside him and kick off my jeans. Even though I'm exhausted, I can't get to sleep. Dried sweat probably still coats my back. I guess I should shower before bed… I drag myself out of bed, but before I reach the bathroom, the phone rings. What now? I'm tempted to just let it ring. "Hello?" I half murmur. I have too strong of a conscious sometimes.

"Hi, can I talk to Ed-. Ahh! Who are you? A-and why are you at Ed's house late at night?! If Winry finds out she'll kill him!"

"Al, it is Winry."

"O-oh. Well, wait! What are you doing at Ed's house so late at night?" Al sounds panicked. Why does he always assume _that_? "M-maybe I don't want to know…"

"Al, I'm just staying at his house while we're in the West." There's no way I'm mention the fact we share a bed.

"Wellllll anyway, I have some good news!" I've learned to cherish good news when it comes your way.

"I do too!"

"Oh… well you go first. There's Al, always the gentleman.

'No, no Al, my news is reeeeaaaalllly good. "I say, examining my ring.

"Huh. Well mine is pretty amazing news…"

"Al, just spit it out."

"Alright! Alright! Ready for this? Ling and Ran Fan are getting married!" Ling? And his bodyguard? I knew they were perfect for each other! Except… I can't tell Al that Ed' and I are getting married… It wouldn't be fair to Ling and Ran Fan. On a girls wedding day everyone's attention should be on her, not anyone else. "So, will you and Ed be able to make it? Oh and what was your news?"

"Oh nothing Al, I'll tell you… later… We'll definitely come to the wedding!"

"Alright, see you!" The line goes dead.

"Ed! Edward!" I shake the idiot awake.

"Wha?" He says blearily.

"We're going to a wedding!"

* * *

**Next chapter will be the finale, so don't be surprised if it takes a little longer to post I was thinking of writing a sequel, or maybe continuing this… but I really want to start on a bleach fanfic that's been in my head for awhile, so we'll see.**


	16. Church bells

**SOO sorry this is soo long coming… But here it is. Season finale, if you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Stillll don't own FMA.**

* * *

_Church Bells_

Edward's P.O.V

"Ran Fan, I feel like everything I did before now was a mere prequel to what our lives will be once we are joined. I never want you to risk your life for me. I want you to be happy… no, I want to make you happy." Ling's words resonate so strongly with my own feelings at first I wonder if he can read my mind. I feel like a tiny connection has been created between us. I wonder if Ling can feel it too. I guess he wouldn't be focused on something like that. Hell, he's staring into Ran Fan's eyes so intensely; I'm surprised she isn't shifting around awkwardly. Then again, there's a hall filled to the brim of people of many different social standing people. I would be nervous, to say the least. That girl is made of some tough stuff. Winry squeals quietly at my side. I must have missed something cute. I zone back in. Ran Fan's already half-done.

"I've always protected you, sometimes not as well as I should have. I never wanted to leave your side, and I never will. You were my whole world no- you _are_ my whole world, mine to protect and cherish." The priest babbles on for a few minutes, but to be honest my attention is focused on the girl- woman beside me. She's been beaming throughout the whole event, practically radiating happiness. She squeezes my arm every couple of minutes, letting out a squeal as she does so.

"Ow!" I whisper/yell but she ignores me, her eyes never leaving the couple. Does she know how adorable she is? Maybe she's using her cuteness against me! Damn it! There's nothing I can do about it! My mind wander's again. I can't stop thinking of Kayler. Apparently Roy never found his body. He must have escaped. I just hope he never comes back.

"You may now…" I zero in on the priest. I have a feeling this is the good part…

* * *

Riza's P.O.V

"- Kiss the bride." Applause fills the room. While the roar of the crowd is sure to cover my voice, I murmur quietly to Roy,

"Sir, you know we can never have this." His expression doesn't change from its usual smile.

"There's where you're wrong lieutenant. I was thinking, when I become Furhur, you won't have to be a solider anymore." My hands freeze. I've never thought about that. A life as someone's wife, a life, where Roy and I are married, nothing more. Roy, and I. Together. No secrets, no dangerously close calls. No worrying if some saw. No more killing. The idea itself seems like a dream. That's always been my dream, hasn't it? Still, now that I'm honestly considering it, I can't imagine being anything but a solider. Maybe stepping into the unknown would be good for me, just this once.

"I'd like that." I say, a true smile finally gracing my lips. I clap louder, my smile growing. I wish Ran Fan could throw the bouquet again. When she threw it before, I thought there was no chance for Roy and I. I almost feel like asking her to throw it again. I wouldn't dare though. Mei caught it, and she's on cloud nine. Wouldn't want to ruin her day. Besides, Roy isn't Furhur quite yet. Then there's still the matter of those siblings, Kayler and Mikayla. When we got to the hotel after calling the police and explaining the situation, she was gone. I thought we had her convinced. But who knows? Maybe she sent us to the base in hopes her family would take care of us. Or maybe that was her mission in the first place. I do not understand the inner workings of that girl's mind. Nor do I want to. Two things occur to me at once.

"Sir, we never reported to Grumman." Roy looks startled for a moment.

"You're right lieutenant! We'll have to go as soon as the wedding's over. Well… we can stay for the party, right?" He's giving me those puppy eyes… It's not like he'll listen to me anyway.

"Oh fine." He smirks. Something is bothering me. Everything is as right as it's ever going to be in my world, so what is it? "Roy, have you ever thought about why Grumman sent us scouting? I mean, what were we scouting out?" Roy's smirk slips away.

"He never really said, did he?" I shake my head. "We didn't really bother to ask either." I nod. If I can remember correctly, we were in a hurry to get out of there. We had thought Grumman had been on to us.

"Sir, you don't think those people had a right to be worried… do you? Grumman couldn't possibly be planning to attack the West!" Roy gulps.

"I hope not lieutenant. If he is, we'll just have to stop him. It's our fault those people don't have any weapons to defend themselves with." Roy's right. We've taken care of our country's Furhur before, with lots of help of course. All this is mere speculation, so we shouldn't be worrying too much.

Ling and Ran Fan get into a beautiful ornate horse-drawn carriage, and are gone in a clattering of hooves. I'm sure they'll be back for the party. I'm actually a little excited for this…

* * *

Alphonse's P.O.V

Mei has been hanging off my arm practically the whole time. Ever since she caught the bouquet at least.

"Ouuuuu Alphonse look! There's a dance floor! Let's go, lets go!"

"Alright, alright. I'm not very good though." Mei giggles. Just as I said, I'm not very good at dancing. People give us a wide berth for some reason, which creates fewer casualties. Mei doesn't seem to mind my lack of skill. By the end of the song I wouldn't be surprised if Mei has purple feet.

"I'm sorry!" I say what feels like every two seconds. Afterward, I go over to the food tables. For some reason people avoid me while I get my food too. I kinda want to shout, 'I'm only a danger on the dance floor you know!' I withhold myself though. These people all look terribly important. They remind me of the politicians Mei has to talk to from time to time. Actually, with a second glance, I think I recognize some of these people. With a shrug, I go to sit beside Mei who is chatting animatedly with Winry. That reminds me… what was her news? Why didn't she just tell me? She sounded so excited over the phone. I knock into someone, but manage to salvage my food.  
"Sorry." I murmur, a little distracted. I continue walking, but the person grabs my arm.

"You should royalty to royalty. Let me put this even simpler. Stay away from Princess Chang." Whoever they are, I didn't get a good look at their face before they disappeared. A chilled feeling is settling in my bones. Of course I'm going to stick by Mei… but is everyone going to think that about me? About us?

"What's wrong Al~phonse?" Mei looks so happy… and this really isn't her problem.

"Nothing Mei, nothing." I have a feeling thing's are only going to get harder from here on out.

* * *

Winry's P.O.V

Today has been perfect. Everyone looks so happy. Ling is acting like he's older, more mature.

"Ling's really grown up, hasn't he?" I say to Ed while we get our food.

"I guess so." Ed has had this far away look in his eyes since… since the vows. We're already far into the after party, I wonder what's on his mind… He danced with me already, but not until I bugged him for ten minutes. On the topic of dancing, Ling and Ran Fan look adorable together. They're standing in the very center of the giant hall, extremely close to one another. They aren't exactly dancing; they're just holding onto each other and shifting back and forth. Ling really has matured. The song ends, and the two break a part. They walk away from the dance floor, and suddenly Ling collapses.

"Oh my goodness, the Emperor!" A few panicked people scream. Ed and I rush over to him. I hope with all my heart that nothing will happen to destroy this day. _Please let him be okay, let him be okay._ We all lean down and try to catch his quiet whispers.

"Hungry… so hungry…" And I thought he had matured. Stupid Ling, scaring us all like that! Without really thinking about it, I give him a good hit to the head with my wrench. About ten previously hidden soldiers surround us in a flash. One of them grabs my arms. Ed steps forward angrily.

"Get your hands off her!" Ed growls.

"Oopsie." I say with a nervous chuckle. At least I tried to ease the tension. The guards down seem to get it.

"It's alright. Let her go." Ling orders in a strange formal tone I've never heard him use before. The soldiers disappear behind some pillars. I wouldn't doubt they've been hiding there throughout the whole wedding. "Tight security huh?" I joke. Ed doesn't respond, he just helps me to my feet and glares at the pillars. "Oh calm down Ed, it didn't even hurt." Ran Fan lets Ling lean on her shoulder and brings him over to the food table. Then he devours most of the buffet. I roll my eyes and smile. Today really has been perfect. Tiring, but perfect. With a sigh, I collapse next to Mei at the table. Mei shoves the bouquet she caught in my face.

"Sorry, but it seems like the younger brother is going to pop the question first." Should I do it? The wedding's practically over anyway… I smirk. Guess it's time too tell someone.

"You may have caught the bouquet, but I'm the one with a ring on my finger."

* * *

**I have written three chapters of the sequel, but I haven't typed them. So if you really want there to be a sequel, tell me. If there were to be a sequel, updates would be a lot more erratic, because I've started a different fic. **

**Here's a little sneak peek at the sequel so far, if you want me to post it:**

* * *

Edwin Peek:

Ed throws his arms up and shouts to the sky, "Universe, why do you hate us so much?!" I giggle. Honestly, no matter how many things go wrong, I don't anything can ruin my mood. Not today.

* * *

AlxMei peek:

"Where do we start?" I ask incredulously.

"How about with- oh." Mei clutches her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…" She cover's her mouth with her other hand.

"You gonna be sick?" She nods. Then she rushes off to the ladies room.

* * *

Royai peek:

Fuery faints.

Havoc falls out of his chair.

Breda smiles gleefully.

"Oops." I whisper before bolting out the door. The poor souls didn't even know we were dating. 

**Tell me if you really want me to write this ^^ I probably won't if people don't want me to. **


	17. NOTICE

I just thought I'd post here that the sequel is up! ^^ I hope you check it out!

~Draya


End file.
